Till Death Unites Us
by Heretical Loyalist
Summary: The existence of other worlds outside hers... a flame of hatred spreads inside her. Until each light is extinguished she can not sleep. Unite the ones that will swipe the worlds clean and destroy the heart of all hearts, her desires be heard. The goddess of Death will not be denied.
1. Forbidden Knowledge

Izanami slowly blinked as she was awakened. It had taken a while to get used to the new vessel that had been prepared for her. Even now the world only was hazy to her at best.

"Wakey wakey, up and about sleepyhead!" a sharp voice echoed as she took in the sight of two shapes looking at her as she was already annoyed by only one of them.

That voice, she had heard it somewhere before, no, it was the vessel that had heard it before, those memories muddied her own sight but it recalled a name from the recess of the vessel's memories…

"Terumi"

"The one and only! Now get up and rain down your dramatic power oh great and powerful Imperator!" the one called Terumi shouted as he threw his arms around like he didn't care even in the slightest what was going on.

Slowly Izanami got up as she blinked a few more times as she looked to the right of her, the other shape now taking form as it resembled a witch cloaked in disguise.

It wasn't important of a matter right now as she now walked forward, the slowly clinking of limbs that had been resting for a while finally getting put to good use once more.

"Well, aren't you going to say thank you?" Terumi asked her as he smiled profoundly with his eyes narrow slits that allowed him to hide most of his true nature.

"Be quiet Terumi." she told him finally shortly as she gave him a stern disapproving look to talk down on her like she was a child or something.

"Gee, touchy. I have been waiting all day for someone to finally talk back to me and what I find is less than spectacular!" he told her as he gave a casual shrug as if he didn't care all that much about it himself.

Izanami remained silent for the moment as she didn't seem to be genuinely interested to reply on his snarky, childish comments.

Instead something else clouded her mind.

Whilst in her stasis she had done one of the most peculiar things in her life, dreaming. Izanami couldn't recall when the last time was she had been dreaming but now, it felt rather lifelike, as if she had been there herself.

Traveling over plains and wide oceans she beheld magnificent old castles, battlefields of old and town bustling with life. The very thoughts of the dream sickened her as she went on to recall what she had experienced.

"Hello! I asked a question!" came Terumi's voice suddenly blaring next of her ear as Izanami opened her eyes again and slowly turned to face him.

"I told you to be quiet... " she told him shortly once more as he backed up with a big smile this time holding his hands in defense.

"Hey, I'm not the one zoning out here! Did Relius do anything funny to you? Did he put a screw to many in the doll this time around?" he asked her with that sickening grin on his face. Izanami couldn't really see the fun of it all in it.

"If he did, then clearly you busted an eardrum you ignoramous." Izanami retorted to his remarks as Terumi just smirked and let out a slight chuckle as if he was actually happy with the reply.

Izanami once more tried to recall her dreams… towers, wizards… something with a key and swords… teams defending the world from robots… it was a bit all too hard to truly take in for her.

As she opened her eyes she looked suddenly to Terumi as he noted something different in her eyes and in his curiosity he wondered what it was.

"Terumi… how long have I been here?"

"A day? A week? A month? I'm not really good at keeping time tables here." he seemingly joked as he had truly no idea on it. Relius had been in charge of how to deal with the body of the new Imperator, but he… he couldn't give two shits less.

"I had a dream… I wonder…" she began before she shook her head as he suddenly opened his eyes revealing his yellow eyes staring back at her.

"What?"

"It can wait… we have more pressing matters to attend to. First of all we should stop this infernal eternal time loop." she told him as she gave a nod to the witch that had stood silently by as she floated up to her as she teleported both of them away.

There was work to be done.

Ragna had freed Rachel Alucard and stopped Noel Vermillion from destroying Amaterasu and prevent their first dreams perhaps… it mattered little in the grand scheme of things to come.

Takamagahara was hers and as it was time would never loop again. Events would now play out as they should. Along with that she made sure casualties would now happen more frequently.

Even then, something in the back of her mind gnawed, in fact, it had never left her mind from the moment she had awakened.

Standing alone for the moment in the Imperator office, she waited for her allies to come and discuss the next logical steps towards the end of all living things. Whilst Relius had proven most useful and Tsubaki and Phantom were obedient puppets, Terumi remained the wild card of the party.

The vessel's hatred for him had not abided, but thankfully not increased as well. She remained powerful enough over it as she had no interest in losing control to such stubborn wayward emotions.

As she looked along the many books standing in the office, something suddenly caught her eye… a book about a place called Radiant Garden… interesting.

Normally she would never have touched it. Perhaps she would have even let Terumi burn it, just to settle his need for some horrible pun about burning out the bookworms inside it. But no, this was different. It was as if she knew the name of that place.

As she grabbed the book and opened it she began to read… about a castle with a bustling town, a glorious place of many fountains and advanced technology for primitive worlds.

Worlds? As in plural… she thought it couldn't be true but at the same time…

She grabbed another book, the book having a sword stamped into the cover. She read about an even more primitive world, dominated by violence and the need to grow stronger. About how the world was in constant chaos by two swords alone and their yet blissful unawareness of other worlds…

Again, the word worlds was mentioned… it was as if the author had the knowledge of different worlds.

It finally dawned onto her that she was reading weren't just books, they were instead journals… kept by the former imperator Tenjõ no less. If she had the knowledge of other worlds there had been a good reason she wouldn't have shared those with anyone else.

But now… now that knowledge was hers. In this office… right under their noses… Izanami felt something else inside the vessel well up… or perhaps it was inside her own soul. Excitement.

Going through the pages of the book of Radiant Garden once more she read intently. Even if the others would enter now, she would force them to hold and wait. This was of great importance. The existence of other worlds had great meaning to her… it meant that even if she did succeed on this world, in the grand scheme of things it mattered little.

In fact… it had to be prioritized now above all other matters. It mattered little if Amaterasu was destroyed now, if all living beings ceased to be on this world… they would continue on another world… and that thought sickened Izanami more than any other thought in her head.

She grabbed more books from the shelves now, one about a world driven to war with robots, one with a world of super powered beings, one with dark creatures that stalked the night filled with fights, one about a world where other dark creatures were hunted…

All of them… all of them sickened her. But even so, she would need to investigate more into them… if she was to launch an attack on all of them.

"Hello? I'm not sure how long you're planning to keep us waiting!"

The happy chirping voice pierced right through any train of thought Izanami might have had as Terumi just stood happily waving at her. It seemed everyone had gathered.

Terumi and Phantom were the ones she had seen upon awakening… after that she had met Relius to confirm any problems her new body might have given her… and finally the girl Tsubaki… brainwashed after she gave into her despair and hatred.

"Well, are we just going to have a stare contest around here?"

"Be quiet Hazama. Lady Izanami will speak when she wants to."

Relius Clover, he had more manners than the idiot that hid inside his imposter body, Hazama. Not that such things truly mattered but it showed at least a small form of respect to her.

"I have done research around the Imperator office… Tenjõ kept many journals around here… each keeping a secret she might have wanted to guard closer. Unless he thought we were all just going to leave any possible aid untouched."

She explained her words calmly as right away the two men in the room seemed to have their interest piqued by this revelation.

"So… you spend all this time… reading?"

"No… not reading. Researching." Izanami corrected Terumi as she slowly turned to look at him, her face still not giving any indication of emotion but a clear signal for him to be quiet once more.

"What has your research yield?"

Of course Relius would like to know. The man was known for liking nothing more than to experiment on other things. Humans, seithr beasts, kaka children… anything he might get his hands on. Even his own family hadn't been safe from it.

"The existence of worlds outside this one."

The words seemed to hit a sudden interest as both men turned and seemed far more interested to hear what she had to say.

"I know that the god blade Noel Vermillion and the one black beast Ragna the Bloodedge have escaped… and soon enough they will join other forces to retake the NOL. To this end we better prepare ourselves with the use of outside forces."

"You mean forces from other worlds…"

Terumi looked up as his usual slid eyes had opened fully revealing the yellow golden eyes as he seemed highly interested all of a sudden.

"It seems bringing death to this world is now meaningless…"

Relius added onto that as it seemed he had made a point. If this world died… would it truly fulfill Izanami? Would she be truly satisfied if in the end more worlds outside of this one would continue to exist as if nothing happened?

"Yes… we must formulate our plans anew and perhaps begin from scratch… to this end you will accompany me to find more information…"

She told Relius as she had meant every word she had said. And as it was… she had an inkling on where to start looking for new information.

"You will accompany me to a world called Radiant Garden. If what my research has yielded is true we can travel to this with the use of portals… born from darkness."

"Well, you have done your homework… but you truly think magic is going to be working for it?"

Terumi asked as it was naturally he was skeptical. Izanami herself had been skeptical as well but the information that had been gathered by Tenjõ had been extensive. From other world rulers and everything… and if that was true…

Casting open her hand she focussed on her negativity, her hatred and anger and from that darkness it sprouted forth and right in front of Terumi.

"Terumi, I have another task for you. I have read about a world with swords… fit with strong battle hardened fighters… You will go there and recruit those who wish to bring death."

"ME?! Ho, wait a second, I still got a few other things that need to be done around here and I'm not going to some stinking backwater place to-"

He was about to continue before Izanami looked over to Phantom and with a wordless nod Phantom shoved Terumi into the portal before following herself as it shut behind them.

As silence once more filled the office, Izanami herself turned to look at Relius as he simply had been standing there, perhaps making already mental notes as he made a small bow in front of her.

"It will be my honor to accompany you personally my lady." he told her. Even though he lied through his teeth about an honor she didn't mind it. He needed new knowledge as did she… and for fighting powers, Tsubaki would do well…

Izanami was about to create a new portal before Relius stretched out his own arm and from there the portal materialized. As it was expected, he was a fast learner simply by watching.

As the three left, the office was left in silence once more… dead silence…


	2. The Bird and The Snake

The blade of her weapon cut deep into his stomach as he started to slowly stop screaming. Blood came spewing out from the freshly carved wound as well that it started to well up into his mouth.

Apparently she had just punctured his stomach just as well with that final blow as she stepped back to slowly admire her work before her face dropped again to one of disgust and anger.

Four corpses strewn around… four men that had attempted to once more stop her and retrieve her and each time they came they had failed. By now she was pretty certain the assassins guild had no more people to send after her and yet…

Kicking the just deceased man away she gave a groan of dissatisfaction. Nothing it seemed could really satisfy her need… a proper fight… a proper need to see their guts sprawled onto the floor, tangled in a bloody mess.

The very thought got her giddy again as she smiled to herself as if she had just had another argument with herself… as she suddenly looked up seeing something unusually.

Something dark and strange popped into the sky into existence… and from that two shapes emerged… one plummeting to the ground only to be slowly halted perhaps mid air by the other shape that seemed to gently let them both float down.

Perhaps it was nothing… but if nothing else… it might also be some more fresh meat and blood on the menu today.

This was going to be fun.

"This is… different than expected."

Izanami gazed out over what looked like a town still in the middle of repairs and works as she beheld it like a giant ant pit.

"What had you expected? Grand fountains, honor guards and more of that?" Relius asked her as he emerged behind her curiously as the two beheld now the sight together.

"I had. The work of Tenjõ describes the town much bigger and grander… the castle much more pristine... "

"Time changes everything."

That was perhaps true but in such a short amount of time… it would seem like Tenjõ described the castle as if it was only yesterday and yet…

"Do you consider it could have also been an outside force of this world?"

"I have no assumption to take that as of now." Relius replied as it was merely grasping straws at the moment as Izanami gave a nod as they had better continue their investigation for the time being.

As they entered the castle they kept their relaxed position. Izanami thought that as a goddess there would be little that could truly hurt her and Relius… he had his own tricks upon his sleeve. As well that not far behind them Tsubaki marched obediently as she had no reason to question the Imperator's wishes anymore.

Even so, they kept up their vigil. In their current position they were in unfamiliar territory and something could sprout up at any moment… and something did.

From nothing suddenly a small creature emerged from the ground, it's yellow eyes unblinking at the two as its two antennas seemed to move irregularly as if it was gauging their strength.

"Fascinating… what is that for a kind of creature?"

Relius right away seemed rather intrigued by the specimen as he was with anything new to him.

Before he had a moment to truly study it though, underneath it something glowed and than the creature burst apart as Relius and Izanami stepped back, surprised by the sudden explosion.

"A defense mechanism. So that is why there are no guards situated…"

Relius conducted as Izanami gave a nod and looked over to Tsubaki.

"Tsubaki. Inspect if there are anymore traps laid before us."

She ordered the girl in a cold way as she might as well be useful to them now as Tsubaki nodded to her Imperator and walked forward inspecting the spot where the creature had emerged. But as she had stood on the same place… nothing happened.

"Interesting. It must only react on these creatures it seems."

"Then we have nothing to fear. Tsubaki, follow behind us once more."

She ordered her as the three soon resumed their search for more information… as behind them someone had been watching as he was rather interested by these newcomers.

Terumi kicked the dirt away as he looked like he was ready to burst out in anger. The fucking nerve of that woman… who did she think she was?

A goddess? A mere tool in a toolbox, that was all she was truly good for. And now thanks to her superiority complex he was stuck here.

For all it was good, he nearly could have died here. The rules set in their world weren't bound to be set in other worlds. Only thanks to Phantom's intervenance, he didn't smack the ground like a grape, splattered and sprawled out.

He needed something to cool his anger out on. And if it was his luck again, in the nearby vicinity there would be nothing but forest filled with critters begging to have their heads kicked in and their brains carved out.

It would do nothing to truly stop his anger but…

"Hey there!"

He suddenly looked up from where he had been seething with rage in surprise as he found suddenly someone talking to him as she sat up in a tree.

"Just my fucking luck…" he muttered under his breath as he soon enough smiled again as he turned to look at her.

"Well, hello there little girl!"

His response was met with a high giggle as the girl suddenly jumped down, in front of him. Covered in nothing but rags, random bits of armor and even a few skulls from birds it seemed, she was clearly not your average little girl clearly.

Her hair had been dyed in two different colors as she had fashioned it in two upstanding tails that made it look like a sort of devil horns.

"Do you happen to have any food for me? I'm starving!"

She asked him with a smile as Terumi knew that smile well enough… it was the sort of smile he usually passed around when it came around to lying to someone.

"Phantom. Conjure some food will ya?" he asked his travel companion as the cloaked figure didn't move but a summon circle was created on which a plate of bread appeared.

"That will do nicely."

She told him with a smile as she grabbed the bread from the plate and began to hungrily chow down on it as she kept up her innocent like smile. If it was any indicator… Terumi knew he was going to be in for some trouble.

A few tense seconds passed as he held his hand on his knife tucked away in his pocket as he kept up his own innocent smile as the two stared at each other as the girl simply rose her eyebrow.

"What, you liking what you see?"

"Heh… maybe."

He threw back at her coyly as he smiled. She was clearly trying to get to him but he wasn't going to lower his guard, especially now that she finished eating.

"Well, that was good. My name is Tira by the way, what's yours?"

That was… weird… if she had planned to kill him why would she give him her name? Perhaps she wasn't really looking to kill him… he still had to figure out where her weapon was…

"It's Hazama... "

She smiled as she let out another giggle seemingly finding his name funny. Perhaps it was an uncommon name in these parts but he didn't care enough about it to give her his real name.

"Well, Hazama, you just stand there… I'll be right back with something for you!"

She told him as she suddenly jumped back and into the forest line, her purple eyes twinkling into the darkness before they vanished into the dark. All this time Terumi hadn't let go off his knife, ready for anything. A stranger in the middle of nowhere… yeah, clearly a dead ringer for an ambush.

And that ambush came as a giant ringblade was tossed right away at his feet as he skidded away slightly. If it had gotten closer she had cut off his feet right there and then.

"Aw, I missed! I'm sorry, I just wanted to make sure you wouldn't run away!"

"Oh… I'm not going anywhere now bitch…"

He seethed as he got out his knife before he smiled again at her as she looked in surprise as she jumped after her weapon and pulled it up from the ground.

Clearly she was used to easier prey… well, not tonight bitch… tonight he was going out to town.

It was rather unexpected, the broken down office in the yet still pristine castle hallways. It felt strange but with the outside being already a broken down ruin more or less, it didn't feel out of place.

Relius went ahead as he was quickly joined by Tsubaki as the two of them checked drawers and inspected the broken down glass containers. Who ever had made it his office also liked to do experiments… the question was, what kind of experiments.

Izanami just stood in the middle of the office, looking over the ransacked place. A portrait had been moved to the side of who might have been the owner of this office as she looked at the vain man. No particular dislike was felt from him as she simply shrugged and returned her attention at her two servants.

"And?"

"It is quite fascinating. A research on the nature of the heart was conducted here. The knowledge of darkness, a research on the powers of it…" Relius told her as he seemed rather genuinely interested in this.

Of course he was, this was like a kid in a candy store for him, Izanmi thought to herself as she simply sighed.

"Is it of use to us?"

"Quite so. There is a good detail described of more worlds outside ours… And seemingly a correspondance with Tenjõ and other world leaders as well." Relius continued as he tried his best to pile the amount of documents he wanted to collect.

"Interesting" Izanami merely replied as she sounded even less than slightly ecstatic.

Both were too distracted as Tsubaki merely touched one of the walls as it suddenly glew with a burst of light before it disappeared all together. If she had free will she would have jumped back but now just stared emotionless at the sudden passage.

"Fascinating…" Relius said as he turned around and quickly walked into the passage, awing at what seemed a large factory of sorts and a giant computer that was all sealed away.

"Indeed… perhaps there is more to uncover…" Izanami told him as she seemed now finally getting that they could potentially unlock even more secrets… and something that didn't require anymore reading necessarily.

As soon as Relius touched the computer it booted up but that was as far as he could get as a password blocked him from getting any further into it.

"Alas… unless we find a password… we will not be able to get much further." Relius told her as he sounded genuinely disappointed before he perked up slightly.

"I could always torture one of the townfolks for it…"

"No, we need to remain discreet for now. Making more enemies outside those we already have is not something I want to prioritze for now."

"How unfortunate…"

Both of them turned around as soon as Tsubaki was suddenly slammed into the computer room from where she had been standing.

Where she had been standing a man with silver white hair and yellow eyes now stood with a monster that resembled the dark creature they had encountered before somewhat. It probably had been the reason of knocking Tsubaki across the room as she now quickly got up as she readied herself for a fight.

"I would prefer it if you didn't touch my research…" the man said them as he stared at the three…

"But where are my manners… my name is Ansem."


	3. Qualifying

The two blades met each other, the large ringblade clashing violently hard onto the small knife Terumi had been carrying but he easily managed to block her initial move…

With a sudden twist she was beside him swinging her blade again as he ducked now under it, the top of his hat getting nearly slashed as his eyes widened at her sudden speed.

A well placed kick into her stomach forced her to be further apart from him as she gave a sharp giggle as she looked like she was rather enjoying herself.

"A full minute… most of my toys break apart before I even really touch them!" she chirped happily before her face suddenly dropped.

"Tch… I guess you're not too bad." she told him with an irritated voice as she gave an uncaring shrug.

"Well, I'm happy to please the lady… or ladies perhaps in this case… I will personally be happy when I cut that head off your body and stash it in my room… probably as a nut cracker!"

The very threat seemed to have the exact opposite effect as Tira only seemed to get even giddier at that mention as she licked her lips in anticipation before jumping once more at him, wildly swinging her weapon as Terumi threw his knife up again at her.

"I bet you say that to all the girls you meet!"

"No, I usually just kill those…"

He told her with a small grin as the blades once more clashed against each other over and over again as suddenly Tira all of a sudden grinned and ducked under Terumi and tackled him onto the ground.

Falling with a thud he groaned before he saw the ringblade coming down at him again as he barely dodged it, seeing part of his suit ripped off and a small trickle… of blood…

Was that even possible? This meager woman had managed to nearly cut his arm off.

As he stood in complete disbelief Tira giggled as she pointed at his wound and tilted her head with a smile.

"Oh yeah, that's what I have been looking for! Now to paint you completely red!"

"Ho, you are the one that is going to get painted on tonight!"

Terumi seethed suddenly at her as he came at her with enormous speed before he kicked her right on her jaw as Tira's teeth bit on her tongue as she yelled in pain.

Before she even had a small time to react on it, Terumi cut her right across her arm as well as she looked at the cut in anger before turning to look at him again, now being clearly a lot more upset.

"YOU FUCKING HURT ME!"

"Hey, I only did what you did bitch… don't feel too bad about it."

He teased her playfully back as he smirked now at her with his trademark shiteating grin as Tira was ready to wail away on him, as she seemed now completely pissed off.

She would have done so had not suddenly another face appeared onto the stage of battle as the two suddenly turned their heads to look at the newcomers.

"Malfested creatures… appearing from the portal just as Lord Azwel predicted."

Terumi turned to look at Tira as she looked at him with a look that said as much as he knew… both had no idea what the hell was going on.

"There are only three of them though… we can easily take them on…"

"Heh… even only one guy… this ought to be easy."

Terumi smirked as he looked to Tira who just still stood rather befuddled at the sudden appearance of the new group of what seemed to be knights of sorts.

"I hate to break up a terrible good time but perhaps after you join me in slaughtering these idiots you might want to give a go again where we left off?"

This seemed to finally get an honest evil smirk on Tira's face as she suddenly turned to look at the newcomers as she readied herself.

"Ho, this date just got so much more interesting."

"Phantom… you too better ready yourself."

Terumi told the woman dressed in the witch outfit as she gave no response but only slightly moved to now stand between the two others as the opposing knight force still stood ready for the attack.

"In the name of Lord Azwel… we the Qualifiers will purge you malfested from this land and free humanity from its shackles!"

"So… you are the original researcher I take then?"

Izanami remained even now calm with the sudden appearance of the newcomer onto the scene. But she already had a clear idea who this Ansem was. His portrait had been hanging in the office after all.

"Yes… researcher and ruler of this world."

"A world ruler that experiments and researched the possibilities of the heart… quite fascinating."

Even now Relius seemed to be heaping praise upon praise on Ansem, but now Izanami was quite annoyed by it as he seemed like the enemy here.

"As charmed as I am… I must now be forced to remove you from this room, world and existence."

With a sudden snap of his fingers the beast on his back suddenly flew up over him and right towards Izanami as she remained still and didn't move as Tsubaki jumped in front of her and blocked the punch of the beast as she pushed him back.

"Interesting… you were able to deal with my Guardian… but even so, you can't defend two targets at once."

He told them as he snapped his fingers again as now black creatures, looking like the ones from before only now larger in size, rose up from the ground and circled around Relius.

"Your mistake is to believe I am but a researcher alone myself. Ignis."

Out of nothing a pink clad human doll appeared as it suddenly barreled straight into the Heartless in front of it as Relius merely turned around as from underneath his cape a giant buzzsaw materialized cutting at least three more to pieces.

To say that Ansem was impressed with these intruders was putting it mildly as he suddenly held up his hand as his guardian who had kept clashing with Tsubaki flew back behind him as he smiled slightly.

"Perhaps we seem to have gotten on the wrong foot here. I mistook you as mere thieves." he said as he bowed in front of Izanami as she suddenly seemed rather pleased and held up her hand for Tsubaki to relax.

"It is true, whilst we came here in search for information, we aren't truly looking for anything of mortal value."

"Ah, those who see the true value of information. That is rather hard to come by."

Izanami knew now beyond a doubt that this Ansem was probably going to be enjoying talking to Relius without a shadow of a doubt.

Indeed Relius stepped towards Ansem after he gave Ignis a nod to vanish once more as the doll obediently disappeared from where she came from.

"Indeed, I am rather thrilled by your research, the darkness in one's heart, these shadow creatures, the very existence of multiple worlds outside those we know…"

"Yes, but I would still like to know what it is you seek here."

Ansem finally came to the point again, probably also not being too charmed of being this questioned as Izanami gave only a small smile at that.

"We seek the end of everything. I once sought only the destruction of one world, but now I wish to see every world reduced to nothing."

This very thing finally seemed to spark something in Ansem as he smirked at that.

"Now that… is something I'm keen to aid with."

His hand flew into the air as he watched it land a few meters away as he was next kicked in the face, before he landed on the ground and was repeatedly kicked till his face was only a bloody mess of what had once been a human skull.

Terumi laughed as he had the time of his life again, sure it didn't go that well at the start but now, he was just picking them off one by one.

A giant burly man with a large axe attempted to swing at him but he managed to easily managed to sidestep the swing and kicked the man in his jaw as he saw several teeth leave his mouth.

Next to him, Tira had just chopped a woman her foot off as she struggled to get away before the mad woman pounced on her and grabbed her as she kissed her on her lips and began to drain her very life out of her.

The remaining Qualifiers that were left were soon swept up in a fire tornado created by Phantom as she stood completely immobile at they had attempted to rush at her.

All that was left was a single one as he held up his sword in defence cowering at the three slowly advanced on him as a wolf would slowly stalk upon its meal.

Hazama slowly twirled his knife in his hand as he smirked as next to him Tira twirled her ringblade in anticipation, both ready to cut him apart.

As he stood sweating, both maniacal killers suddenly turned to each other as they had forgotten about each other for a moment but remembered now the other was still there.

"So… you're actually rather skilled with killing…" Tira slowly began to admit as she was in awe at the carnage Terumi had created with just a pocket knife.

"Heh, well, you're not that bad yourself. I just felt such a good sense of bloodlust and need to murder…"

It seemed that now he was finally talking Tira's language as she smiled happily at him before frowning right away.

"Yeah, I think you're alright…" she spoke in a sour voice before turning to her giddy and happy self again.

"Don't mind Gloomy, she has problems admitting someone is better at killing than us."

She told him with a giggle as Hazama just shrugged and grinned. It was clearly his luck to run into this cuckoo for cuckoopuffs girl but all the same… she would make a good asset.

She was skilled, dangerous and had a knack for killing. Sure, she was unhinged and a loose cannon but hey, something is better than nothing right?

"Hey, he's getting away!"

Those words snapped Terumi out of his thoughts as the lone Qualifiers attempted to run away as he watched Phantom prepare another spell before he took off his hat, revealing his spiky green hair.

"Wait Phantom, I think I like to give our esteemed guest a little show before we return home."

He told her as she showed no motion but stopped her spell all the same.

He now thought he could make it, warn Lord Azwel about what had happened here. Surely he knew how to deal with these monsters. He had to know, it was impossible for him not to know.

He ran as quickly as his legs allowed him to drag him as he was letting a small laugh as the two assassins clearly had let him go. Perhaps they had grown cocky… or perhaps…

He didn't get to finish that thought as he was bit into two, a giant metal snake head crushing his spine and separating his legs from his upper body. Both fell onto the floor as his final thoughts raced in his head before his head was bitten off too and thrown away.

Terumi laughed as his Oroboros had made short work of the man as he turned to look at Tira who stood dumbfounded but giddy as possible.

"That was amazing! Can you show me more like that?! More killing?! More blood?!"

Impressing her had clearly worked as he smirked slightly before putting his hat back on and smiled at her.

"Sure, if you're willing to come along with me, I'll teach you why you can't spell slaughter without laughter."

It was a pretty painful pun but both still shared a good laugh at it as he turned to Phantom and smiled now.

"Phantom, be so kind and take us both home. I can't wait for the look of her face when she sees what we brought back home."

Ansem stood for a complete mystery as he was still busy trying to type in the password on the old computer.

He had agreed to share his knowledge with both Relius and Izanami but now… he felt rather embarrassed to admit he had forgotten the password of the old computer or rather that someone managed to change it.

Not that it was that important but it could have been useful in searching up new worlds and data on them as well as that infiltrating the data scape could potentially yield interesting results.

As it was though, something was blocking him from entering as he sighed and hung his head in frustration.

"Having trouble?"

"No, the old password was the right one, it just seems someone has changed it recently." he told Relius as he turned around as Izanami just hung her head as she closed her eyes.

"So we can't access the information you have stored on the computer?"

"Not necessarily. We need to find someone that can bypass the information on this computer… and as it is… I might have an idea of someone who could potentially help us."

He told her as he smirked as he threw his arms over each other in front of his chest and continued his explanation.

"This world doesn't have many skilled people in computers. Perhaps one or two, but those will be of no use to us, but I know of a world that is drenched in technology and perhaps has the one we need to access the information stored on this computer."

He told her as Izanami kept her eyes closed before she slowly mulled over the information she had been given as she turned to look at Relius.

"Relius, it seems our ally will need someone to keep an eye on him… in case he attempts to betray us."

The very idea seemed to get a slight smirk on Ansem's face as he suppressed a chuckle and continued his usually demeanor.

"I have no qualms with that. It is only wise to not trust anyone you just met." he told her as he Izanami gave no reaction and instead stared at Relius instead.

"Very well, I will accompany you to this new world. Perhaps it will yield some new fascinating results or perhaps we could find some more like minded ones."

He suggested as Izanami gave a nod at that as she next looked at Tsubaki who quickly joined her mistress by her side as the two disappeared into a corridor of darkness returning back to their own world.

Ansem smiled at Relius who just stared back at him for a moment before he smiled back.

"So… whilst we are travelling… can you perhaps share some secrets with me?"

"It will be my pleasure."

He had come to inspect where his men had gone off to as he watched the carnage that had been committed onto the plain.

He didn't crack his usual smile or his extreme extravagant behaviour as he remained calm. He had insisted on coming here alone but his followers remained dedicated to protect him. Even more so with one whole squad having gone missing.

Some had lost the strength in their stomach and were vomiting at the sight and tried not to step into any body part or look at any of the blood that had been spilled.

But what he thought was most interesting was the fact that one of his men had been cleanly bitten in two… it might not have appeared to anyone that was because the marks weren't that of a normal weapon.

Surveying where the missing head had gone to he found it quickly as he held it up as he had a somber expression on his face before he started to smile.

"Such carnage wrought on my beloved humans! How dare they do this? There is no punishment to hellish for them to experience after what they have committed." he spoke finally outloud as he tossed the human head away before he turned to one of his followers and smiled to him.

"Give a note to Lord Artorius… it seems more players are beginning their little game and we should probably step up ours." Azwel told him.


	4. In the Big City

As soon as Izanami exited the portal she was taken by surprise by the weird girl stepping around in the office.

"So… this is all yours? All these books?! You must get really bored easily!" the girl yelled around as Izanami right away looked to her right as Terumi just stood there with a smirk as he shrugged to her.

"Terumi… what is the meaning of this?" she asked in her calm but deadly voice as the girl whirled around and smiled at the sudden two newcomers in the office.

"Oh hi! I'm Tira! Can I kill you? You look fun to kill!" she told Izanami right away as the goddess disdain for the girl only seemed to grow.

"Easy there bucko, that's my actual boss!" Terumi told her as he finally decided to intervene let his hard work be all for naught with Izanami throwing a tantrum.

"Indeed… I am Hades Izanami and I understand you know why you're here." she told Tira, not even asking her as she just expected her to know it already.

"Sure, to kill and maim and torture and kill again!"

She smiled happily as Izanami nearly wanted to sigh fearing that for now she had to coop with two Terumi's. And that was far too much for anyone to handle.

"Terumi, why did you choose this one exactly?"

"Well, the girl can clean up. I mean, she can cut straight through muscle and is a delightful whirlwind of death."

He told her honestly as Izanami remained unsure but even so she still wanted to grant Tira a honest chance as she looked over the girl again.

"So… you enjoy to kill?"

"Yep!"

"And it doesn't matter who?"

"As long as they bleed!"

Izanami saw an opportunity here. The girl was easily swayed under the promise of death and blood which was a good thing. Even so, she needed to know how strong she exactly was.

"I think you would like a little challenge then."

Tira's eyes widened at hearing this as she smiled brightly and quickly hopped over to her new boss as she made a kneel in front of her.

"What you want little ol' me and me to do?"

"I want you to kill Ragna the Bloodedge."

Terumi's smile faltered as he suddenly realized what Izanami asked of her as he quickly stepped up but before he could get a word in Tira had already jumped up.

"Ho! He sounds like a right old killer! That's going to be fun!"

"Hey, yeah, fun, whoo, just a minute though… sending her off to kill our great big evil nemesis is all dandy and fun but I don't want my hard work to end up in a bodybag!"

He told Izanami harshly as she simply stood with a slight smile, enjoying to see Terumi freak out over his work… or was it more... he would never that easily step up to protect someone.

"Aw, have a little bit of faith in me! I have fought five hundred assassin's all made to kill me... they are all dead now."

Tira told him with a smile as she slightly tugged him back and smiled brightly as she gently rubbed her hand over his chest.

The very motion sparked something inside Izanami as a thought. Was Tira… into Terumi? How did that even happen? Were these two on such a same wavelength that they were able to… be together.

If she had the ability to be truly surprised now was the time.

"Hm… well, alright, I'm sure our boss wouldn't want you dead on your first mission!" he told her with a smile now as he shrugged again as he seemed to revert back into his role.

"Indeed… our pawns are too valuable now to simply sacrifice. Phantom, you will assist Tira. Protect her when the need arises."

She told the silent spectre that had stood silently by as it wordlessly shifted as it seemed to understand as Tira grinned.

"Good, one head of Bloodedge, coming right up!" she told her with a smile as she quickly bowed before Izanami before she hopped off, out an open window as the two watched her drop down.

"She did realize how high up we were right?" Izanami asked as Terumi shrugged only.

Relius looked around as the world they had entered as he stared quite fascinated at the large structures towering to the sky.

Buildings that stretched out to claw at the sky, a sky that was blue and filled with pretty little sheep clouds as he smirked slightly at the sight of it.

Perhaps it were just old memories of before everything went wrong when man tried to play for god or perhaps it was just a notion of his own sadism that he would enjoy choking that sky with ghastly fumes.

Ansem stood nearby overwatching the world with a dull look as if he wasn't even slightly impressed. Of course, he had seen his share of worlds.

"So… where is our hacker?" Relius asked him curiously as Ansem still looked stoïcally forward, not even slightly bending his head to look at his companion.

"She's going to be a hard one to track. Criminals on this world need to remain underground lest they attract the wrong kind of crowd."

Relius gave only a slight nod. That wasn't that far removed from when the NOL still tried to act in the best of humanity.

"So we should look for a base or something?"

"No, they actually work in this very building. As normal civilized people would. Shadow activites remain unrecorded after all."

Ansem explained to him as he finally turned to look at him with a slight smirk as Relius was quick to catch up on it.

The hacker was just working here… maybe with others as well and hiding in plain sight. A terrific strategy that Hazama was just as proudly to parade with. The only thing was that the NOL was truly theirs whilst here… it was unknown how big their infiltration party was.

"So what do they do here?"

"Our favorite past time. Research on the human body."

A wicked smile began to grow on Relius face. Truly no better place they could have picked out to lay low. The only question that now remained…

"So… how do you know this hacker?" he asked Ansem as the latter now began to walk towards the door as he was about to enter into the building and seek out their target.

"I have travelled to a myriad of worlds. Some I documented, some I just kept to myself. I was seeking out the heart of this world before being attacked by a group of mercenaries I believe. I only found out later their real target were these fine people here."

He told him as he marched onwards, Relius following behind him captured by the story as he smirked slightly, seemingly enjoying it.

"In return for hurling the mercenaries back… I was allowed to know some of their secrets. Mostly where I could find them. And this was the final location send to me."

He told him before he looked up slightly to remember the name that was last given to him as a place where they had infiltrated and were working in secret.

"The Oasis University…" he told him slowly as he recalled the name of the building as he smirked slightly.

"Well, let's just hope this visit will be worthwhile."

Relius told him as he still trudged on behind him.

Strangely enough the building had been empty. Ansem had expected already to run into somewhere down the line but as it was… it was completely empty without a single soul… and that could probably mean trouble.

"It's… quiet."

He simply said as he glanced towards Relius who gave a nod to him as he glanced back over his shoulder as well. There was no noise in the hallway they were walking in… it gave an eerie feeling as if the building had been evacuated and they were the only ones inside it.

"Are you sure this is right?"

"We are about to find out."

Ansem told him shortly as he approached what seemed to be testing facilities. Pressing his hand onto one he seemed to look inside as if he was searching for someone before walking to the next room.

He walked like that for a few more rooms before finally halting at one testing room as he instead now looked at the lock.

The lock was a computer installed one with a keypad on it and a small screen on top of it… and the top of it was glowing strangely purple.

Ansem gave a slight smile. He had found what he was looking for as he pressed one finger on the keypad.

"Oi, pelo platead bastard, we're not seeing anyone right now here." a girl responded with a heavy spanish accent as Ansem gave a wry smile.

"Even not for an old friend that helped out your organization?"

"No, not even in that case."

She kept holding on as there seemed to be a slight shuffle on the background as if someone was tossed to the ground as the next moment a whole different voice came from the speaker.

"Ah, sir Ansem. I knew you would arrive sooner or later. Do come in." she told him as just as well the door opened as it revealed two ladies. One, a tall slender woman with orange/red hair and a metal plate on her face as the other was a young latino girl with black hair combed in one direction.

"Welcome sir Ansem… oh you brought a guest with you? How fascinating."

The woman told him as she smiled as Relius looked around at the equipment at first, thinking it was rather crude and old but knew better than to judge a scientific mind on that.

It was when he met the woman he was quite taken with her. She had hooked up some device that was probably hers on her back… a woman not afraid to test on herself or anyone for that matter… this was interesting.

"Ah, Ansem is more or less a acquaintance that has decided to help me and my employer out." he told her as he bowed gracefully in front of her with a slight smirk.

"My name is Relius Clover… and yours?"

"Oh pardon my manners… my name is Moira O'Deorain… do make yourself as comfortable as possible."

Izanami soon enough appeared from the dark portal she had opened as she only glanced back once to see if her new companion had been keeping up with her.

Terumi just stepped out lazily as he seemed more annoyed and upset then really wanting to have to come along with her on this mission.

"Seriously, why did I need to come along?"

"Well, I do not trust you without someone to keep watch on you. Tsubaki isn't reliable to give information and Phantom is busy to make sure your latest toy doesn't break on impact."

Izanami told him back coldly as she was rather unsure if Terumi truly wanted to remain loyal. True, he had been her greatest asset and possibly nearly alone responsible for her revival but even then, he was more akin to plot imminent betrayal.

If he was good at anything it was that.

"Fine, fine, I should probably feel honored you wanted to play babysitter on me personally instead of wanting to stay far away from me for too long."

Izanami didn't reply on that remark. If she did it was more too likely he was going to keep up his remarks as she instead walked along the city that was illuminated by a red moon.

"So… what is this world? Red moon world?"

"This is the City of the eternal night. It rarely stays day here for long times as it is sustained by people that draw their powers from the darkness."

She explained to him as she didn't even glance back once.

As with not wanting to let him on his own, she had no trust in him finding truly capable allies. After all, he had come back with a raving lunatic dog where as she had found a capable man of knowledge and power. It was for the better she instead headed the scouting mission and kept a leash on her dogs.

"So, we are here to seek more warriors for our merry band? Makes sense to me!" Terumi told her with a smirk as he put his hands behind his head.

He told her as they walked onward as it seemed like they had no true plan of action. It was impossible for them to even have a plan to begin with as they had only just arrived in this new world.

Even so it irked Izanami to just take this chaotic way of going about it. Instead she had to play it smarter and faster.

Stopping in her tracks she suddenly raised her hand and closed her hand to see if she could scan for any living being close by and see if she could make the best of it.

"Hm? Why did we stop? Do you need a bathroom break?"

"Be quiet Terumi."

She told him shortly as she tried to focus. Even though she loathed life it was easy to tell where it was… if she focussed enough on it to find it.

They didn't need to wait long however as something suddenly landed behind them.

"Hm… what is this… it… smells different."

As the two turned to where the voice came from they were astonished. A large basilisk like creature with a large white mane from its head stared right at them. It seemed to have sort of sensed them as it stared at them with its purple eyes as it cracked its long neck.

"It will do. Prey is prey…"

It said more so to itself before it screeched as its arms stretched forward intent to grab them.

Terumi grinned as he grabbed his knife and right away kicked the arm and stabbed it as it seemed to have little effect outside of the arm retracting from its target.

Izanami instead watched the arm shooting forward at her before her hand touched the dark skin of the creature. It seemed to recoil from the very touch of Death itself as the arm shot back to it.

"Unusual. You're no in-births… " it told them as it bared its fangs now seemingly as if it was an animal scared from being hunted.

"How observant! Let's give the animal a hand!" Terumi told him before he clapped his hands together before he flew forward intent at kicking it in his face.

The creature reacted quickly as its two giant arms suddenly stretched out to reveal wings and it flew up before suddenly diving right at Terumi.

Before it seemed that Izanami had to intervene on her servants behalf instead a large black sword suddenly appeared before her and hurled itself at the creature.

It jumped back, letting go of Terumi as it growled and snarled before another black blade was thrown at it as it seemed to finally get it was outnumbered and outmatched by the overwhelming power present.

Using its wings it quickly flew up as it gave another growl and snarl before it vanished into the night again.

"Ugh… I had really hoped to capture it this time. It would make such a lovely pet for me to play with!"

Turning around Izanami saw a girl, no older than thirty, dressed in a white and black dress as her long blonde hair dangled in a long tail behind her back.

"Well, guess I owe someone my life that at least wanted to help."

"You were well capable of dealing with that beast on your own."

Izanami calmly stated as Terumi had gotten up and had dusted himself off and seemed rather off though it felt more like a play than that he was being genuine once more.

"You two sure are rude to your savior."

"We required no saving."

Izanami said sharply as she regarded the woman as she walked slowly towards them as her heels clicked on the pavement.

"True, you were strong enough to handle that little beastie all by yourself. Quite impressive I admit."

She told them as she smiled genuinely as she seemed rather impressed… as if meant something in this world.

"Well, if you want an introduction, maybe you can start with your name."

Terumi told her as he grinned from ear to ear as Izanami gave a slow nod seeing that was perhaps the best way to approach this matter.

"Very well… my name is Hilda, leader of Amnesia and I was hoping to make that animal my pet… but I guess I might have to throw this dog collar away sooner than later."

She told them bluntly as they just stared at her unsure if she was trying to play them or if she had been sincerely considering in making the beast her pet.

Bored… that was what she was.

Tira sighed as she sat on the roof of one of the smaller buildings of Kagutsuchi, overlooking the city. It had been probably only a half hour perhaps that she had been set loose on the city but even so, it already felt like a day.

No one presented any sort of challenge, no one knew anything about this Ragna the Bloodedge and no one even wanted to die in a good fashion she saw fit for them.

Top that with having been watched constantly by the cloaked mystery person and there was nothing really to do. Not even getting a sort of conversation as her babysitter had the social skills of a rock. Scratch that, a rock was actually more fun probably.

As she stood up she just surveyed the crowd again. Nothing of any particular interest. Nothing that even seemed remotely evoking any means to start a bloodbath… outside the fact it would be funny perhaps.

But even then both Jolly and Gloomy agreed that the senseless slaughter down below would do nothing. It would attract not the ones that needed to be attracted.

She sat down again as she clicked her heels together and sighed, looking towards her silent companion who stood a few meters away from her as she bit on her lip.

As she looked down again though… she stopped her current train of thought.

"Hey… is that…"

She asked herself as she decided to drop down one more roof as she wanted to get a closer look.

The person she looked at was certainly no Ragna, it was certainly no killer of sorts but she recognized the smell of a vampire all too well. Vampires had been common thralls to the one known as Soul Edge, along with werewolves and other malfested beings.

This vampire was… different though. Calm, poised and seemingly completely in control she avoided the crowd skillfully and kept mostly to herself.

The only thing that seemed to accompany her was a small red bat that hung around her parasol that was shaped like a cat.

Well, it was not the target but it didn't matter all that much! It was something and that was what counted! And hey, maybe a vampire meant something here!

Walking along the rooftops she heard the girl converse with the little bat. Well, that was probably just cute, her having a little pet friend who she kept talking with…

As soon as she got near the end of the building, Tira jumped down again and vaulted right down in front of the girl who didn't even slightly blink or reacted to it.

"Hm, so it seems my deduction was correct. I did sense a strange new presence in Kagutsuchi and you girl, seem to be the source of it."

"Eh?"

Tira was rightly confused as it seemed the girl enjoyed to use big words that she was not really familiar with as she just rose an eyebrow.

"What's all that jumbling? Aren't you a little small to use such words?"

"How uncouth. I am older then you and as such you should give me the proper respect and answer my question… how did you get here?"

Tira just smirked as she thought the girl was just trying to play with her as she did seem a bit smarter… but it didn't truly matter.

"Heh, you're kinda cute you know. Those long tails and ribbons and… well, black isn't my color but it does look cute on you."

"How vulgar! How dare you talk to the princess this way?"

Did… did the parasol just talk?

"You should be more respectful! The princess is far better than-"

The little bat was still in mid sentence as it was suddenly whacked down as it slammed face first into a building.

"Enough Gii. The girl is clearly uncivilized and as such a rabid curr. But still, I wish to know where she came from… and if she doesn't wish to tell me normally, I guess brute force will suffice."

"Sheesh, you're beginning to piss me off with your words brat!"

Tira snarled back as Gloomy seemed to get more annoyed by the second by this girl as Jolly snapped back as she smiled brightly.

"Aw, but she wants to fight us! That's so cute! Oh, maybe I should let you hit me first!"

She told her as she right away regretted those words as the girl smacked her parasol in her face as it seemed a giant paw rose out from it and smacked her right in her face again as well.

"Well… now are we done playing friendly?"

Tira asked as the girl seemed to be a bit confused before she knew what was going on. A split personality. This girl was a rather interesting case… and a danger.

A person from off world wasn't something she was unfamiliar with, she herself had long ago established contacts with such people… but one here on her own world presented a danger. Especially with Izanami awakened and…

She closed her eyes as if she just realized her own foolishness… and that continued as she stepped away just in time as Tira's ringblade inched just in front of her nose as she watched in horror.

She hadn't heard the girl even come for her as she suddenly looked up, seeing the bright happy smile of the off worlder again.

"It's going to be fun to play with you! Maybe if you're nice I might even adopt you!"

"How rude to try and attack me whilst I was lost in my thoughts, I shall punish you in a proper way!"

Her parasol turned into a giant cat that suddenly lunged at Tira as it clawed and slammed it's paws at her, the girl barely managing to avoid getting clawed over her stomach as she looked up in surprise.

"The hell… what the fuck are you kid?"

"I'm not a kid… I am Rachel Alucard. Remember my name as I will banish you from this world."


	5. Death To The Wolf

"And that concludes my report on the city of Paris…"

The voice echoed in the large white room where several people set, seated at a large round table. Each seat was exactly the same, a high and white painted wooden chair against the white table they had been discussing their topics about.

"Excellent work Frollo. We expect the threat these criminals are to your order to be soon quelled."

The man in the only seat that seemed to be hewn out of stone spoke to him as he gave no discernable emotion on his face.

It seemed that of everyone in the room his face was completely without even a trace of emotion. In his voice there was no joy, no true praise… an expectation that he was going to live up to the task.

As he slowly bend his head away from Frollo, the large doors leading to the room were thrown open as a man, decked in eccentric baubles and artifacts strolled in with a big smile on his face.

"Ah, forgive my tardiness. I thought you all would be starting the report a little later but now it seems I'm intruding upon this matter."

"You'd do well to remember your place Azwel! We can't simply wait on you because you claim to have a miracle cure in the works against the growing tide of darkness!"

"Enough Melchior. Let him speak." the man next of Melchior said as his gray hair tied in a ponytail swayed slightly as he settled back in his stone seat.

Azwel smiled as he strolled into the room, stopping by each seat as he looked at who was seated before continuing as he delivered his report.

"On the subject of my research, I'm pleased to say it's going as expected my lord. The subjects have been resisting their treatment but I can say I'm nearing a breakthrough… however, there is something else that perplexed me the other day. A squad of my finest set out to find this so called Bird of Death in my world but when they found her, she had killed them all."

"What is so special about that?" a man with a wig asked him as he flipped a coin in his hand seemingly being bored with the report already.

"Ah, the special thing about it is that some of them had been… mauled. Mauled as in bitten and bitten in half by a giant mouth of sorts. I have done my research properly and know of no such creature on my world."

"What if it was a Heartless? They come in different sizes." A woman asked him as she looked rather disturbed as Azwel was approaching her with a sinister smile.

"Ah, true, but the Heartless only devour hearts and leave no body behind. These bodies… they remained. Torn to shred, a weapon used that I have never laid my eyes on."

"You suggest that an outsider aided her?" The man in his stone seat asked as he seemed now intrigued. If there was indeed someone else with this knowledge of world travelling and had no regards for the world order…

"I don't suggest it. I believe it." Azwel finally concluded as he sat in his own seat and spread his arms onto the table.

"Whoever aided her was a very dangerous individual. Alone the Bird of Death might have been able to kill one or two of my finest… not an entire squadron."

The entire room remained in silence as some began to talk between each other. The threat of another outside presence, one that might not even be recorded to them. It was sort of frightening to them as finally the murmurs were silenced by a hand slamming onto the table.

"Azwel, are then any more clues pertaining this outsider?" He inquired as he looked now with a stern look at the sorcerer. Gone was his emotionless face, replaced with one of determination and slight tinge of fear.

"Sadly we haven't been able to procure anything. Well, outside traces of magic but that isn't very uncommon in our world."

"This is most concerning. If what you say is true then we might have the possible start of another threat rising up against us." The man next to the leader spoke as he stroked his long brown beard in contemplation as he seemed rather shocked by the news.

"Then we will need to monitor this more closely. Till that time Azwel, you will be in charge of any news regarding the outsider. If anything is brought up once more from your world you will inform us immideatly."

"As you wish Lord Artorius."

Azwel told him as he smiled and made a small wave of his hand as if it was a mocking gesture of a bow but Artorius didn't even slightly give it any attention.

"Now… Jacques. I believe you have news pertaining the relics on your world…"

...

It had been a little while since the attack of the beast that Hilda had called Merkava but by now Terumi and Izanami were inside a luxurious room inside a giant mansion that they were unsure if Hilda truly owned...

In truth Izanami had tried to protest against the invitation, she told Hilda they were rather busy and even though she was indeed strong, she had no interest in her but Hilda remained saying she stood on it that they came along.

Terumi was no help either as he seemingly just allowed the scene to play out and when asked about his opinion he just shrugged.

By then Hilda had pulled the goddess along with her and was already talking about her about the next thing in fashion…

In truth Izanami didn't want to be here anymore. Even if Hilda had impressed her with her strength earlier she was by now starting to get on her nerves with her simplified logic and her seemingly less than passable intelligence.

If just to rub salt in the wound Terumi just sat there with that giant irritating smile of his. And if that wasn't bad enough he just came close enough to her to just casually whisper to her.

"You're right, your choices for members are much better than mine." he whispered with a giant grin as Izanami simply sighed and just sank back in the couch.

After a bit more rambling from Hilda she smiled before suddenly her smile dropped and a devious smirk appeared on her face.

"So… I take you two aren't from this world."

She suddenly threw out as both of them suddenly perked up having resigned to hear about whether or not she should get her hands on a new handbag if she couldn't pay for it.

"Well… what gave it away?"

"Simple. I know most people that roam the night… and I have never seen either of you."

Hilda answered as Terumi smirked seeing a good challenge here as he remained in his role for now as Izanami just narrowed her eyes and remained silent.

"Maybe we're new to the night."

"And that strong and not affiliated with any party?"

"Maybe we are our own party."

"Then you had attacked me on the spot."

Terumi was impressed. The girl that seemed not even able to turn a key in a keyhole was now arguing with him about if he was an outsider or not.

Sadly his fun was quickly halted as Izanami sat up and looked straight at Hilda with a deadly look on her face.

"We are not from this world. We were looking for worthy recruits for our own operations."

"Hmmm… so the rumors were true. I heard some Licht Kreis members mumble about possible threat of intruders before we killed them… but look here, I never even thought for a moment you were real!"

Izanami had to hand it to the girl. Even if she had just rattled the ears from their heads she seemed rather interested in them… and she showed not even a slight bit of fear for them.

"So… can I join?"

She just asked that without even a single thing initiating it. Straightforward she came to the point. Even Terumi sat in bewilderment as he started to laugh.

"Oh deary, what we do is less than desirable. We're the worst of the worst."

"That sounds like fun. I'm already the worst of the worst here… might as well be the worst of the worst outside there!"

Hilda told him with a bright smile as she had absolutely no problems with this proposition she made herself.

Izanami just sat in complete shock. She had only just seconds ago figured out they were outsiders and now she wanted to join them. For what purpose? Did she hope to gaint something out of this?

It was at that moment, despite not seeing anything, Izanami felt like another presence entered the room. It felt… strange. As if there were now four people in the room.

She shook it off for now and instead looked at Hilda as the girl still smiled and was seemingly eager to show off her powers.

"Come on, you saw what I could do to that beastie. Just think what I can do if I'm allowed to cut loose… if I don't need to hold onto these stupid rules of the night…"

Finally it seemed they were getting to the true point. Hilda was limited in her strength. During the Night she was seemingly all powerful and probably near invincible on this world… but during the day… then she was just a normal mortal girl.

That seemed to irk her enough to risk making a deal with the devil… and the goddess of death next to him.

"Well… we could…"

Terumi began before Izanami elbowed him sharply in his side as she gave a glare at him not to speak for her as she was very capable of making that decision herself.

"Hilda… are you being controlled by someone? Some higher power you serve?"

"Hee hee, higher power… everyone around here serves me! As it should because being the strongest gives me the right to point where I want them!"

She told her with a giddy look as Izanami remained unsure if that statement was true. What if she was controlled by someone that controlled her like a puppet… but the puppet was unaware of the strings attached to her.

Hilda seemed rather dense and that made her easy to control. Izanami finally came up as she smiled and gave a nod to Hilda.

"Very well, if you manage to impress us further then we will consider you a permanent member."

Hilda gave a squee of joy as she leapt up, nearly throwing her glass of wine she had held during the entire conversation on the ground as she wanted to hug Izanami before regaining her composure.

"Ah, thank you very kindly miss Izanami. I will not disappoint you."

"I believe you will not… Terumi, be so kind as to take her to the next room and inform her on some… other things."

She told Terumi as she gave a nudge of her head for him to move out of the room as he just shrugged, unsure what she wanted of him.

As she nudged again he finally pieced it together as he smiled and quickly got up grabbing Hilda by her arm and pulling her along.

"Come along miss, we have… important things to discuss."

"Yes, but what about Izanami, is she going to be ok he-" she was still talking as she was pulled out of the room as Izanami gave a slight smile before turning around to look behind the couch.

"You can come out now… I know you have been here for a while."

She said as a young boy, with a white and black hoodie materialized, carrying a blade in one hand as he smiled at her.

"Impressive… for all my time being here, she never figured out I was here. Dumb idiotic puppet… now I will need you to ask to let her go."

"And what if I refuse?"

"Then… well… I will have to use force."

The boy told her with a slight smile as Izanami narrowed her eyes. He was strong… stronger then Hilda it seemed as she suddenly threw her robes open and smiled as she pointed at him.

"Then use that force on me…"

She told him as he smiled before suddenly he was already near her in the blink of an eye. His sword arched down on her with incredible speed, too fast for the human eye as Izanami simply watched it play out… and blocked it with just one finger.

"What?" the boy asked as suddenly Izanami delivered a sharp kick to his head as he was thrown onto the ground.

"Dear… you though it would be that easy?" she asked him playfully as she hovered towards him and slowly touched his forehead… that should do the trick…

Instead the boy just smirked and slowly got up as he smiled and shook his head.

"Sorry... if you planned to kill me… I have been alive for much longer then anyone here. I have seen this world grow into what it is now. I… Kuon the Eternal can't be killed…

...

"So… you need my help to hack into your computer? Estas loco?"

"No, as I explained I was gone for a while and when I returned someone changed the password to my files. I can no longer access them. And the old guide system I installed seems to have been deleted."

"Well, someone really did a number on your computer Plata."

Sombra was still trying to get the full scope on why Ansem wanted her aid exactly as she had never before really been asked to hack someone's computer. Oh she had hacked enough computers, just not that she hacked someone's personal computer on request.

As the two continued conversing back and forth about the situation, Relius instead directed his attention to the silent woman still busy with her study.

The red headed woman had been staring for quite a while in the microscope, possibly at bacteria or something akin to it… but it seemed she was in fact planning on something bigger.

Relius slowly advanced towards her until he was right behind her as she suddenly looked up and sighed.

"Do you mind? You are in my personal thinking space." she told him as she slowly turned as Relius still had his usual grimace on his face, unreadable and unable to be told what he was doing.

"I'm sorry… I was… intrigued."

"Intrigued?"

Moira slowly looked around as she got up, her long lab coat hiding her actual outfit which was from the looks of it something for battle. It seemed that the two were expecting company soon it seemed.

"Do you take a fancy in DNA splicing?"

"Not personally. I far more prefer robotics actually. I managed to get quite good in and create some that men would call…"

"Unethical?"

Relius looked in surprise. Whatever Moira had been up to had just as well been condemned by society. It was that Izanami didn't care about his personal experiments and rather complicated schemes but here was someone who might have not been so lucky.

"Can I show you something?" she asked suddenly as Relius stared at her unsure but finally gave a nod as she slowly smiled.

Using her chair to roll over to a cabinet and grabbed a box from it as she stood up instead now and held it out to Relius.

Inside the box were several notes, post its… and a rat who had somehow managed to sprout two tails and five legs.

"This is how far I have gotten in my DNA research so far. I wish to experiment on humans but sadly, I can't find the funding nor the people who will allow me to take my research to improve the human species."

"Interesting, you seem rather passionate about this."

Relius remarked as Moira now cracked a small smile seemingly enjoying to finally have someone that didn't automatically label her work as deranged or crazy.

"Indeed. I have previously experimented with nanomachines and…" she told him as she slowly unfurled her sleeve now truly showing her right arm as it looked misshapen and with a dark purple skin color.

"As you have seen I have done a few experiments on myself… due to the lack of willing subjects."

Relius stood quiet for a while as he was actually in awe at how far this woman was willing to go. Completely different then Ignis who up to the last moment of her life outside being a doll, kept screaming and yelling at him.

Here was someone that would willingly be turned if it was for the sake of science. And truthfully… he felt something deep inside. Perhaps he had long forgotten it but now…

"I… I think you should come along with us."

"Hm? What?"

Moira asked in surprise, placing the box back again in the cabinet as she turned to look at Relius in slight surprise.

"It is obvious you have talent. Talent that on this world is just left to be squandered. However, we might be able to make actually good use of your work and knowledge. And I believe you might put it sooner than later to the test."

"Oi, love boat, don't you just go running off with my amiguita!"

Sombra suddenly interjected herself as she and Ansem had been actually watching the entire ordeal taking place… but unlike Ansem, she actually decided to step in.

"Gabe wouldn't enjoy you running off with mister Phantom of the Opera here. And he would certainly not approve of you going away for long time missions with his… well… condition."

"It's unlike you to care for him Sombra."

"It's not him I worry about."

She told her honestly as she looked at Moira intently as she simply smiled and waved away her worries it seemed.

"I'm a member of the Talon inner circle. I believe I can justify my actions as beneficial to our organization. As well, you're leaving as well if only for a moment. Better it be we stick together for now then one of us vanishes from the grid."

Sombra was loath to admit the logic sounded good. If she vanished from the grid it wouldn't matter if Moira had said it was alright or not… but if she sticked with her it was less likely Gabe would try to pump her full with lead before smashing his shotgun upside on her head.

"Do you have any objections to this?" Relius asked Ansem who had been standing quiet as he was observing the situation as he simply smiled slightly.

"Not at all. Miss O'Deorain brings up valid points. As well that as you said her research could be valuable… coupled with the potential miss Sombra has."

"Ho there, I'm only going along to fix your computer! After that, I want to go back right away."

"Now, now, where would be your sense of adventure?"

Ansem taunted her slightly as she simply huffed and groaned before suddenly there sounded something at the door.

"Talon scum, open up! We know that you're here!"

A gruff voice sounded on the other side of the door as Sombra and Moira perked up right away before looking at her.

"Mierda! How did they already get here?! I completely crashed the system!"

Sombra yelled walking back to her computer as she watched the security footage outside seeing Soldier 76 standing there with Tracer as she knew they were going to get inside any moment now.

"Then we have no time to lose… Ansem." Relius told his companion sternly who only nodded as Relius unaware of his own actions, grabbed Moira by her hand and pulled her along.

"You got exactly one minute to open this door on your own! Then we will breach it!" Soldier 76 once more yelled as he was wearing thin on his patience.

Moira didn't listen to the baseless threat… instead she first eyed the hand that just had grabbed hers in complete surprise as she then looked up towards the dark portal that had formed out of nowhere.

She first felt fear… then interest followed quickly by curiosity as she left her hand in his as she slowly looked back towards him.

"What is that?"

"The means to escape this world and continue your research to your own leisure in the next one."

He told her with a slight smile as she gave a nod for him to lead her into the portal and to her new world.

"Oi, I seriously don't want you to hold my freaking hand!" Sombra told Ansem as she jumped after the two scientist into the portal as Ansem just simply walked behind them with a smirk on his face, having enjoyed the scene to play out.

After a few seconds and the corridor of darkness having vanished into thick air again, the two Overwatch members were searching through the room. This was where they had pinpointed both O'Deorain and Sombra… and both were gone now.

"You think they used some new technological gadget?" Tracer asked her boss as he simply turned to her as he sighed not being sure on what had happened in the room.

"Unlikely… whatever happened here… I don't think I like it."

...

Tira wiped some of the blood from her lip as she smirked. So far, Gloomy had decided not to get too involved if they wanted to truly kidnap the kid that dared to challenge them.

She had to admit she was a tricky pony. She hadn't the advantage in speed or power really but due to her shapeshifting animal friends she managed to stay one step ahead.

She had shot forward right at her only for the parasol to suddenly lunge right at her. Going into the right the bat was knocked right into her head. Trying to go into the left, a pole suddenly sprang up to electrocute her and staying back she saw the cat transform into a cannon.

She had been hard pressed by the young girl. Even so, indicated by the scratches and torn bits of fabric of her dress she had gotten close enough to her.

"You have some skill, I will admit that at least. Even so, you lack any form of strategy."

She taunted her as she seemed still aloof and sure she was going to win as Tira simply smirked as she looked at her with a grin.

"Say what you will girlie, I'm taking what I want!" she told her as she soon shot forward again.

Rachel already reacted, forcing the parasol once more into her face as the cat leapt out to claw her once again. This time however, Tira jumped to the left as she soon swung her ringblade right at Rachel who leapt out of the way only with a few inches as bits of her hair fell onto the ground.

"No strategy huh?" Tira asked as she grinned from ear to ear as Rachel hated to admit but the girl was smarter than she looked. Even so…

She quickly grabbed the small red bat as she threw it as hard as she could at Tira as she simply deflected it… a poor choice as Rachel flew right at her and next jammed the parasol right into her stomach.

Tira coughed and wheezed as she groaned and gritted her teeth before grabbing Rachel by her hair and pulled her down onto the ground. Before the young vampire could react, her foot was already on her face as Tira smirked in victory.

"I told you, you're m-" was as far as she got as next from the shadows a wolf suddenly leapt itself onto Tira as it bit right into her arm.

Yelling in pain and anger, she angrily swatted the wolf away as it only jumped back as it turned to Rachel and seemed to bark something. Or did it actually speak. Due to the pain from the bite wound, Tira couldn't place it really as she gritted her teeth in anger.

She saw the small vampire lift herself up from the ground as the wings on her dress suddenly seemed to come to life as she flew up and seemed to be flying away.

Tira leapt after her right away as she was pounced instead on by the wolf as it seemed intent not to let her give chase.

It bit her and it brought it's big paws on her, ripping the skin right off from her as it growled and howled. Blood spurted on several parts as Tira yelled in anguish and anger as she delivered a sharp kick to the wolf's head.

It staggered back as Tira slowly got up grabbing her ringblade. Blood dripped from her arms as it trinkled slowly onto the street as she panted loudly, fighting against the pain.

The wolf came once more, darting right at her as it was met this time by the blade as she thrusted it at him as he had to just leap back at the last moment.

Tira now pressed the attack, jumping onto the wolf like an animal herself, digging her finger into his skin and smashing her blade into his back. It yelped in pain but quickly threw her off from it.

Tira had barely had time to get back up as it once more jumped onto her, biting now right at her throat as it seemed to want to either bite her neck or break it. Whatever came first, she thought.

She clawed at the wolf, punching into his eye, harder each time, but it didn't relinquish it's grip. It would only need a few more minutes before it's teeth would snap through her bone and…

A fireball was hurled suddenly at it as the wolf yelped hard as it looked up from where it came. It spotted the cloaked Phantom as it seemed to be in panic right away as it wanted to run away, only for it to run into a wall of ice.

Tira looked up, gritting in pain as she spit some blood out before she slowly got up. Her throat hurt like hell… every bone in her body ached… and still she forced herself up as she intended to make this stupid mutt pay for his actions.

The wolf was now trying hard to not get hit by another magic spell as Phantom was obeying her orders in protecting Tira as she hurled another ball of fire before she suddenly once more stood still.

The wolf stood still for a moment, looking up at Phantom as it had just managed to evade the last fireball as it wondered why she stood suddenly like a statue again.

The answer came fast enough as the blade cut into his left leg, as it yelped in pain and anguish from the sudden vast amount of pain. Turning around it saw Tira bringing her ringblade up again and smashing it on his other leg. With his front legs out of commission it knew it had to resort back to a human form as it quickly changed back.

Tira just gritted her teeth, watching the wolf suddenly revert back into a human as it stood up, turning to face her as it showed his bloody and broken arms before he suddenly tried to kick her in her face.

"You will do well to leave miss Rachel alone!" he yelled as his shoe connected to Tira's cheek as she staggered back before she suddenly grabbed his leg and threw him back again.

"You… you old fool! I was having a great time! AND YOU THINK TO KILL US?!" she yelled, her Gloomy side now taking full control as she didn't give the old man any time to recover as she rushed at him, punching him right in his gut.

He wheezed and fell onto the floor, feeling her pin him down with her feet planted right onto him.

"You were so keen on protecting her… so I will let you in on a secret before you die." she told him as he began to trash wildly before he suddenly looked up seeing the cloaked Phantom once more glowing as it was sapping what remained of his strength.

"I will take that girl… I will corrupt that girl… and you will not be able to stop it!" she yelled at him as she next smashed her ringblade onto his back… again and again… it came down a total of twenty time as everytime it his his spin till it finally made way through it as she cut right through him.

She stood there… bloodied and broken but victorious… and worn out.

She fell onto the ground, breathing heavily as finally her wounds were catching up to her as she was about to pass out. The last thing she saw was the cloaked Phantom before she closed her eyes.

Nearby Rachel looked sadly as she had watched the ordeal play out. She needed to contact someone. Quickly. Her best bet was probably the old man in his lonely tower… perhaps he knew what to do.

As she watched the rest she saw Phantom lifting Tira up in the air as she teleported both of them away leaving only the body of her servant Valkenhayn behind. One of the legendary heroes… now just a legend.

Rachel turned her back. There was no time to mourn. There was time for action… there was time to avenge the dead.


	6. The Pieces Are Moving

Izanami had underestimated him. The boy had been much stronger than she had anticipated as she dodged another strike from his blade.

Kuon just as well had not expected that the girl had been up to his level. Goddesses would usually not be this strong or skilled in combat. He had anticipated her to be more talk than bark and by now he had wished that was the case.

Izanami shot forward again, stabbing her hand forward as she drilled it into his stomach as the kid groaned in pain but soon kicked her against her chin.

His blade was pretty much useless. He had tried several swings, each with incredible speed only for the lady to block them or just step out of the way. She could see the swings even if they moved faster than one might be able to register.

Izanami once more came forth, kicking her knee into his jaw as the boy nearly bit his tongue in pain as his jaw slammed hard on his upper teeth.

Even being an immortal didn't mean he couldn't feel pain.

He staggered back as Izanami smirked as soon a golden ring appeared behind her as she flew closer to him and next a laser blast directed right into his body as he was blown out of the room.

Izanami watched him as he dropped down as she tried to look that he was truly dealt with and wouldn't bother her anymore as she smirked slightly.

As long as the eternal wouldn't interfere with their newest recruit that would be the best. No strings attached to the puppet was the best case for her. Especially seeing at the eternal had no intentions of having given up his puppet.

As the golden ring vanished again she closed her robe as soon enough her face turned back into her usual emotionless state as she still looked down.

There was barely anything to see but judging from the noise it seemed the boy wouldn't be coming back up.

It had just dawned on her the collateral damage to the room would surely raise a few questions with Hilda as she instead quickly walked out of the room. The less she knew about who had secretly controlled her the better.

Hearing the noises soon enough, Hilda was talking to Hazama about how she had used her powers to trick the government into studying her and gain all the money she needed. As well that she basically was capable of being a weapon for them to wrest control of the Night.

Hazama instead was just standing rather bored and hoping someone would come along to quickly put him out of this misserry

"What have I missed?"

Izanami looked like her rather dull self as Hilda twirled right away towards her as she was not stupid enough to get that Hazama was rather bored by her story.

"I was actually willing to show you two the room where I keep my toys!"

"Toys?!"

Both Hazama and Izanami looked at Hilda rather confused. Especially Hazama who had spend the last few minutes forced from story to story and not once the word toy had been said.

"Well of course. I mean, I would get bored if I can't play with my stuffy bear… or with my train."

Both Izanami and Hazama looked at each other… the latter having a giant big shit eating grin as she knew he was never going to let this down as she turned to Hilda.

"We don't have time for that. We will need to move quickly."

"Can I at least take my bear with me?"

"No."

Izanami quickly opened a portal as she knew otherwise they would never get moving as Hilda gave a shrug as she figured she could eventually return and get her toys as Hazama simply looked at Izanami.

"Well, you did a bang of job with this recruit!"

"Be quiet Terumi."

"I mean, I got a killing machine! You got a child in a grown up body pretending she is something!"

"She defeated that monster without even the slightest bit of effort. She is strong and she is capable. As for your killing machine, she's not without her flaws."

She was quick to point that out to him as she entered the corridor herself as they soon enough once more were back at the NOL base in Kagutsuchi.

"Such as? I mean I got enough time for you to list them!"

He told her with a grin as he appeared behind her still eager to twist that knife further as far as he could as Izanami sighed before suddenly Relius came walking towards them.

"We have… a problem regarding our new recruit."

Terumi just stood dumbfounded as Hilda looked towards him with a slight smirk as she pointed her finger up.

"That is at least one flaw on her over me."

Rachel sat alone in her rose garden. Usually she would keep her usual company with her but for now, she needed to do this alone. The lack of tea wasn't helping but the loss of Valkenhayn was still something she couldn't grieve about.

He needed to know. The one that was gathering warriors of the light to fight against those that wish to end the worlds as we knew them just as well.

His warriors could prove a useful boon against the upcoming fight here as well. She hated to think that Izanami was already five steps ahead of her in this game but…

"Ah Miss Rachel… alone this time?"

The old friendly voice that came from the mirror she used to communicate with the other man at least felt comforting even if Rachel sighed and gave a nod.

"Unfortunately. There has been a disturbance on my own world. Someone that doesn't belong here has found her way with the enemy."

"I see… I was afraid this was possible."

The man on the other side stroked his long beard as he closed his eyes as if to contemplate in his mind what could have happened.

"You know you were not the only one I contacted you on your world. There was another one."

"Tenjo."

Rachel guessed right away as she knew that would be the only possible way. He wasn't someone that would be fooled by Izanami's little masquerade she put on or Relius and Terumi speaking in his place to him.

"Indeed. Our contact stopped several years ago, earning my worries. But since you refused to talk I have been left in uncertainty about his fate. However, since you say your enemy has gained an ally not from that world, I am to assume the worst happened to him."

"You would be correct. Tenjo was murdered by Jin Kisaragi albeit be it on accident during a war. As a former observer I have witnessed those events."

She told him as she knew he needed to know what had exactly happened. Somewhere she cursed her own stubbornness to not tell him right away her worries. She was certain she could handle these events herself and end Terumi's plans… but now they had evolved to something much bigger… the microplan in a greater scheme that wasn't even his own.

"There is no time to mourn a loss like that. We will need to take action. Unfortunately I send all the capable hands I had away and whilst my magic certainly dwarfs that of lesser ones it's not something I wish to flaunt with. Balance must be kept and your enemy is not my biggest concern as well."

He told her as she narrowed her eyes as she looked far more sternly as she sighed.

"I will forgive that ignorance but the fact they know of the outside worlds means this problem can escalate. Perhaps even to the size of the problem you're already dealing with."

"Indeed. That's why I can't ignore it. However, it is imperative that you make your own moves. Time is against you and I can only send the aid you require when they return."

Rachel sighed again as she knew that it had been pointless to rely on his aid. Always was he busy with other things. Even though their conversations had been useful this one was far from it in her mind.

"In fact, your enemy might not even be the only one with knowledge of other worlds. Should those forces get involved in your problem… I hate to think of the consequences."

He told her as he once more contemplated with himself as she kept silent for a moment as she finally nodded with a smile.

"I will attempt to put an end to this matter myself. I will request however that as soon as you can send the aid, you send it. Any boon in this fight is one I must effort myself with. Especially since my pieces on the board are… not the brightest or best to me."

"I will do what I can in my powers miss Rachel. Until then I hope you can wither this storm."

"As do I Yen Sid. As do I."

"This is… quite the problem…"

Izanami had not expected an actual encounter with one of her many enemies. Least of all it being Rachel and tiresome Valkenhayn. The only good thing that came out from it was that Valkenhayn had been taken out of commission by both Phantom and Tira.

Sadly the latter one was now on death's door. And whilst Izanami had no problem to easily snap her fingers and let the young girl die, a pawn so early sacrificed whilst it took out a rook is a sacrifice wasted.

They had only just returned as Relius had informed them quickly. Even now, the greater plan had to be enacted and there was little time to react to this unfortunate small setback. Even if Terumi wished to argue against it and told Izanami to keep her claws off from her.

It had been rather weird. Even now, he had shown little display of emotion unless it had been about her. It was something strange and unusual and Izanami had been unable to place it. Normally there was only one setting to Terumi and that was indifference. Indifference to the enemy, the ally or the tool. But with her… there was some trace of concern.

As it was she was only left now with Hilda, Terumi, Phantom and Moira. Relius had already left with Ansem and Sombra. Even so, he had instructed Moira quickly on most of the lab's uses and left Ignis with her to assist her in anything she found out of place or needed to ask questions about.

"Well, I don't know her but… you think she's going to make it?"

"She better damn make it…"

Terumi hissed as Hilda looked rather concerned between both the slowly breathing girl and the pissed off man. Even she wasn't stupid enough to know that he was clearly upset with her fate.

"If you had just told her to survey and go out and have fun, this wouldn't have happened!"

"We both know that is a lie. The girl was wound up to end up in a mess. Be thankful she managed to pull herself out like that."

"THAT'S NOT THE FUCKING POINT!"

Terumi yelled as he stared right at Izanami, his eyes wide open showing his yellow eyes blazing with hatred as Moira simply waved her hand.

"Calm down, she is in bad shape but still alive. A few stitches and she will be as good as new." she told him to ease his worries as she seemed rather unaware of how to truly diffuse the situation.

"Wait, you're going to stitch her? She's not a doll, that's not going to fix broken bones!" Hilda yelled out loud as the rest slowly turned to look at her as Moira let out an exasperated sigh.

"I mean stitches as in fixing her up. And usually stitching is the most costless and efficient way to heal a body back to its prime."

"She doesn't need to be in her prime, she needs to be healthy."

"I just said that."

"No, you said prime! She's not a prime and she will never be!"

Moira just blinked in confusion at the thought process as she looked towards Terumi who just shrugged having no idea as well what was going on anymore in that head of hers.

"Regardless, we can leave Tira in the care of Moira. Phantom, you and Tsubaki will stand guard. Terumi, Hilda, you both are with me. I have one last world I wish to visit personally for a recruit… a demon of sorts that has been locked away for 2000 years."

"With any luck this one will at least know what 2 plus 2 is." Terumi whispered at Moira as she only cracked a small smile at the remark as Hilda stood thinking as she smirked.

"2000 years hm? I thought you despised immortals or such being the goddess of death?"

"I despise them greatly. However, my last encounter made me realize… I need someone that might be able to endure a little more… as well as seeing the shape of one of our own, durability will be the keyword here."

Izanami explained to her best tries to Hilda who still looked a bit confused as Moira gave another sigh as she looked at the woman.

"She means she needs someone that lasts longer."

Finally the gears in Hilda's brain clicked and she gave a nod finally getting what she meant as she smiled.

"Well, if that demon is 2000 years old and kicking than we have another good stable powerhouse in our midst!"

"If the rumors are even true. Texts in the NOL library only give hints of speculation of something like that having existed on the world of Eos. And even then, I will only believe it when I see it."

Izanami told Hilda as she moved her head slightly hearing a faint moan as Tira was slightly stirring in pain as Moira looked rather impressed.

"Fascinating… Coming to with such grievous wounds… she has quite the resilience to her."

Before Hilda could ask what resilience meants, Terumi darted ahead and grabbed Tira by her hand and squeezed it hard as the girl only moaned in pain softly before she tried to stammer out something.

"T-t-t-ter-umi… I...sorry…" she stammered out as she was still trying to form words as Terumi smiled slightly and sighed softly.

"Nah, don't worry about it kid. You just get ready to heal up, charge your battery and stir up some much needed need for vengeance!"

He told her with a smile as Tira tried to smile and laugh but the pain only made her twitch her lips slightly into a grin as she moaned out in pain before Moira grabbed Terumi by his shoulder and pulled him back.

"As impressive as her having regained conscious is, you should let her rest. I still have to do some… groundbreaking work here." she told him as she smiled before she quickly added onto that "She's safe in my hands."

"You better make damn sure she is…"

He told her as he walked back as Moira finally moved everyone out of the lab as she smiled seeing the three leaving right away. A mission was perhaps just what Terumi needed to get his mind off from the girl for a moment.

Tira moaned again in pain as Moira walked up to her and smiled as she looked down at her seeing Tira trying to open her eyes though they didn't come much farther than tiny slits.

"It's good to see you're up and about again. Now, let's get you back in shape."

She told her as Tira tried to one more move her lips slowly as she tried to say something.

"Make… less… human… more.. stronger…" she stammered out as Moira got the message as she smiled and looked at Ignis.

"Ignis… where does your master keep his spare parts? I think I know just what this one needs…"

She told Ignis as the robot nodded and hovered away to point to the closet in which the spare robotic parts were being kept. As Moira smirked feeling herself like a kid on Christmas morning as she peered into the closet, Tira moaned again.

"Will… it… hurt?"

"Oh, it's not going to hurt just a bit… it's going to be the most extreme pain you have felt… that is the price one needs to pay when transcending humanity."

"So… you want me to hack this old piece of junk?"

"Just because my computer is not as advanced as your modern applications, it still does the job it was designed for."

"What was that? Creating dinosaurs?"

Sombra asked as she was looking at the giant computer that stretched out in the lab as she just felt like she had to held back her laugh in front of the two men that were observing her. At least with one anyway.

"Just get it done." Ansem told her in an annoyed way knowing she had gotten to him as he stepped away for a moment as he crossed his arms and looked towards Relius who just shook his head to him knowing she was quite impossible.

"Aye comadante!" she saluted to him in a mocking way as she began to work on it as she got quickly stuck on the login screen but before even a minute was over later, she had already hacked the code.

"So… you know any people named Sora, Donald or Goofy?" she asked Ansem curiously as the two now looked to the Heartless who gave an exasperated sigh as he gave a reluctant nod.

"All too well sadly. The keyblade bearer…"

"You have never mentioned someone like that before…"

"You have not bothered to seek the answers before this particular notion of them."

Ansem told Relius sharply as the scientist gave a slight chuckle at the notion. He wasn't wrong and clearly the memories of the three seemed not to stir pleasant thoughts with Ansem.

Even so, it made Relius curious. Someone Ansem had decided to leave out at them. Someone that had a possible link to him and from the sound of it was not on friendly terms with their ally. It was perhaps better to keep this information for himself for now until he was able to confide it with Izanami. Two knew better than one after all.

Even so, it would be hard not to pry further into it anymore for him. He was always eager to unlock the next answers to life's many the experiments he had done for it…

He figured Ansem was no different. Judging from the large production plant they were in… He had told them that this was in fact a place where they had stripped the hearts from peoples bodies and thus created beings from pure darkness, different beings, ranks upon ranks of them…

Had he truly created such an army it was scant unbelievable he had not tried to conquer or destroy all worlds before… perhaps there was so much more to this…

"So, what you want me to do now?"

Relius snapped out of his thoughts quickly as Sombra looked at the two men again as Ansem slowly turned to look at her as he now seemed a lot more calmer again.

"Back up every file, every bit of the research, every tiniest crack of knowledge… than destroy it."

"You really want me to destroy your antique wear?" Well, you're the jefe." she told him getting quickly to work as she began to open several windows without truly looking at them.

Relius could only glean at them for a moment as he was watching them open and quickly vanish behind another window opening in front of that as suddenly Ansem got next to him.

"We should keep a lookout. In case other people stumble in."

"I thought this was your castle?"

"That doesn't mean other people live in it… or that it can be usurped…"

Ansem told him strictly as Relius gave a quick nod as he left along with Ansem as Sombra kept ticking and opening windows on the screen as she was going at an incredible pace, not even noticing something was keeping a close watch on her… inside the computer.

Ansem had initially also not noticed this until he suddenly thought that the MCP, the program he had installed for it to run and protect his files had not spoken out… or tried to protect the computer from other users outside himself.

Not only had Sora managed to change his password, he might have also destroyed the MCP and thus put a new program in charge… and that program could potentially spy on them…

The notion flashed in his mind just as he was about to turn… as he suddenly saw a dark corridor open in front of him.

"To think of all those that could potentially betray us, it would be you…"

Ansem only narrowed his eyes as he saw his nobody counterpart step out of the dark corridor as it just as well gave him a look that could kill him there and then.

"Betray you? Me? You must be making a mistake. This is all according to the plan to find more reliable darknesses."

"You believe the replica's will not be suffice? How strange… I thought this was something long agreed upon."

Ansem crossed his arms over his chest. He had long ago detested the replica program. It would be much more beneficient to find those loyal to the Organization and use them instead… the replica's were a machination of Vexen… one that had in the past not proven stable.

Even if he now assured the opposite was true, Ansem remained wary. Already before members of the Organization had proven untrustworthy… and yet they were welcomed back with open arms. If they were to open Kingdom Hearts and find the new world…

"I follow my own plans for now. If I find something interesting here you will learn from it." Ansem told him sharply as the nobody just gave a slight smirk.

"Do not forget, we are all in this. That includes you, heart that belongs to me… we are all part of this grand plan we have set in motion together. Do not forget even for a moment you have been the greatest architect in all of it."

Ansem had to bite back his reply as the nobody stepped back into the dark corridor as he gave a sigh and then looked back seeing Relius approach again.

"Someone is coming, we don't have time to remain here."

He told him quickly as Ansem gave a nod as both men walked briskly back to the computer room where Sombra had still been hard at work with gathering and backing up all the files.

"Dios mio, I'm only half way done… I think. You have a lot of stuff on this old timer."

"Leave it. We need to get out of here."

Ansem told her as Sombra held up her finger as she smirked slightly.

"Before that, I think you'd be interested… I'm not the first one that tried to hack it."

Ansem looked confused as Relius looked between Sombra and then to Ansem before his gaze returned to the girl as he gave a sigh.

"Don't try to build tension here, we have no time for this."

"Geez, way to ruin my big moment." she told Relius as she sighed giving Ansem a boop on his nose quickly as she knew her chance for another one had just flown by as she opened another window.

"Apparently, someone from another world took interest… and that someone made several attempts. Whatever program you had up here for security, it fought really hard over it not to be hacked but, we're not all master hackers who can even hack the most outdated tech in historia."

Ansem took some notes of this… something or someone had been hacking his computer before and only because of the old program it had managed to keep his files locked away… and he had no idea of this.

"Do you have an idea where this failed infiltration came from?" he asked Sombra as she tried to found a source as she also pulled up another window.

Suddenly the three looked behind them, hearing the door to the study open. As they knew there wasn't a lot of time anymore. Sombra quickly grabbed the map and looked over the files before rapidly pointing at the screen.

"There!" she yelled as suddenly the footsteps walked into the lab as there was little time to be left spend. Ansem quickly opened a dark corridor as the three instead hurried into it before it closed, leaving no trace of them… except for the open screens.

"Interesting…" a female voice commented as she walked in, her heels clacking onto the platform as he looked at screen.

"We are not the only ones at play here."

Kuon stumbled around in the alley as he tried to bite back the pain that coursed through his body. Even if he was the immortal that didn;t mean he was immune to pain sadly. Even he was still bound to those very rules.

What worried him though was not his wounds but the death goddess that had caused them. By now she would have left with his most valuable puppet and he was perhaps going back to square one with his plan of an eternal night with the use of Amnesia…

As he groaned in pain he looked up hearing the sound of something unexplained. More uninvited guests from other worlds? Or was the death goddess coming back to make sure he had a broken body that would not interfere with her anymore.

"The goddess is surely a frightening opponent… you must realize that by now…" a crackling voice told him as Kuon narrowed his eyes staring at the person that walked out of the portal.

"Only together by combining our strengths might we be able to defy her, and perhaps unlock the next world where the night might be eternal for you…"

"That sound a bit too good to be true."

Kuon remained wary at the newcomer… even if he was offering him words of kindness he knew he saw he was in no shape to fight and could easily be overpowered… he might have to play it smart himself as well.

"Indeed, but I have need of you as much as you might have need of me in this very moment…"

He told no lie there… and it seemed he was at least slightly trustworthy.

"How do you believe we can defeat the goddess and unlock the next world of all our dreams then?"

"Ah, such an answer requires quite the tale and this is not the place nor the time to talk about it, but rest assured, once you are allied with us to take the vacant seat I will divulge everything to you."

The deal seemed fair… and the man seemed to be honest so far… even if that was just by how much he could judge him for now. It was perhaps better to go along with the plan for now, let the old man believe he had won him over. Kuon the eternal had all the time in the world.

"Very well, I think I'll bite."

The old man smirked as he looked at the boy. And so one vacant seat had just as easily been filled once more.


	7. The Virus

Ienzo walked into the general computer room, holding with him several documents he had collected to continue his research on how to separate both Ventus and Sora without damaging Sora's heart in the process.

In truth, Ienzo had long been searching for his own way for redemption. As the number six in the Organization he too had his share of ugly deeds he had committed. His betrayal against his foster father, subsequent servitude to Xemnas and probably his poor treatment of Roxas as well. Truth was, he hadn't spend much time with him but with the knowledge Dilan had provided him he knew the boy didn't have the best time in the Organization.

To that fact he had worked tirelessly with Aeleus to find a possible manner to redeem himself. Dilan had been rather quiet on the subject, prefering to keep protecting the castle from intruders but since the works were still going on, it would take a good while before all the possible openings one might intrude into the castle were filled.

He had failed to realize that other matters were possible to enter the castle as well…

"Good morning master Ienzo."

"Good morning Tron."

It had taken Ienzo some time to get adjusted to the fact the computer they had so long used was actually a sentient being… a being that lived in his own world inside the computer was still a bit hard to think about. For now he just asserted himself that it was an A.I. that remained helpful.

"Master Ienzo, I have something rather distressing to mention first."

"Just, give me a minute Tron." Ienzo told him with a slight smile as he placed the files next to the computer screen as he tried to suppress a slight chuckle.

"Also please stop referring to me as master. I'm just someone that relies on your expertise just as well."

"I will try master Ienzo…" the programm replied as Ienzo just shook his head but smiled regardless before staring at the screen.

His eyes turned wide with shock as he quickly began to type away on the keyboard in seeming distress. Several files had been opened quickly as it was clear to him someone had managed to hack the computer and get a good amount of files opened…

"Tron, who did this?"

"I can't say for sure master Ienzo. I can only say for certain the person bypassed the security code I made with my friends. And then in a quick session opened files and copied them to an unknown source."

Ienzo continued to frantically type as he knew they now had to set up a new security password and probably he had to ask Dilan if he had seen anyone enter. If not, then perhaps he had better ask Merlin to see if he could close of the castle from magic invaders.

Something like that he probably should have done so before he now realized as he sighed.

"I'm sorry master Ienzo…"

"No, it's not your fault Tron. We failed just as well to realize our enemies could easily invade the castle."

He smiled slightly at the computer, unaware that he probably couldn't see his face as well but at least letting him know that nothing was his fault. They all should have probably known better.

"Even though the security camera is broken I believe I was still able to pick up audio."

Ienzo perked up at hearing this. Tron was usually good at keeping him encouraged, even after going through most of the files already on how to create a replica. Even the knowledge of how to separate a heart was already convoluted and yet during all that time of searching without answers, Tron never lost heart… and in this situation he still remained hopeful.

Quickly opening the security feed, there was indeed only static showing but faintly he could make out noises. Someone young and with a strange accent, an older man… and a voice he knew all too well. Xehanort… but… why would he return here? Why would he need files they probably already had? Why would he ally with two complete strangers?

Making out only the vaguest of hints it was clear someone else was there as well coming in to intrude on them. Most likely Dilan Ienzo thought. He was just about to shut off the feed having heard just about enough. He had to take better precautions, inform the the resurrection committee and ask Merlin for aid.

"Tron, I need to postpone the research. We need to focus instead on the security." he told the computer shutting the feed off as he smiled slightly, knowing at least what their next step was.

"Should I ask Master Cid to come and install new upgrades to prevent another hacker from coming in?"

"That would be a good step. I will ask the committee for their aid…"

He was just about to leave where it not for Tron to slightly add something.

"Master Ienzo… before you leave, I wanted to ask you… who was the last person to enter the room?"

"I suppose it was either Aeleus or Dilan… why?"

"I didn't recognize her voice…"

Her heels clicked on the stone streets as she briskly walked away from the castle. She smirked as she pressed her glasses back onto her nose as she was quite satisfied with her findings in the castle.

The security was as flimsy as she expected two men to guard an entire building. If they had earlier called for aid from the committee it was probably impossible to get in without aid herself. Probably by now they would ramp up their security… too little, too late.

The others would find this little tidbit of new interesting. Intruders of malicious intent in the castle would send enough people riling up against these supposed former students of Ansem… as if they suddenly would be forgiven for their past transgressions.

Even if Ansem was not responsible for the calamity that befell Radiant Garden, he was still responsible for bringing in the ones that were ultimately responsible. If not even worse, he had allowed it to happen right under his nose but had refused to act upon it.

The committee had refused to open up about these fact having allowed her to spread rumor and fake stories with enough ease among the people living here. And now that they were riled up enough they had splintered off into another force, independent of both the committee and the ones occupying the castle now.

As she rounded the corner she saw the four of them already waiting for her. Smiling in pleasant surprise she slowed her pace as she straightened up.

"I didn't expect the four of you to be waiting for me."

"It's not like we had a lot of other things to do."

"Yuri." the blue haired girl hissed at him as she softly elbowed him in his stomach as he just shrugged at the others as she quickly turned to the blonde.

"I'm sorry for Yuri's behaviour."

"There's no need for that. It is simply who he is." she remarked as she smirked slightly as Yuri gave another shrug, not caring if it was a compliment or an insult.

"What was so important that we had to gather here? Why couldn't it be just in the square? Mind you, that I don't mind the dark space here…" the black haired scantily clad girl asked as she smirked slightly.

"Obviously shady business requires shady locations." the dragoon dressed man told her as he looked at her with a slight smile as she just rolled her eyes at him not really caring for the company of others.

"Well, I have found a way inside the castle and it seems the situation is worse than we expected. Clearly they have let an unknown enemy in the walls with their flimsy excuse for protection. Who knows how long the city lasts for another invasion…"

The four of them were silent. Unknown enemies that managed to not only sneak into the city but inside the castle as well of all places. Ienzo had promised nothing of the sorts could possibly happen and yet, it had happened.

"How sure are you of this happening…"

"Very sure Kain."

She told the dragoon as she produced a phone device from her pocket and showed the picture onto the group of the empty computer room apart from the fact the computer clearly showed something.

"Oh goody… an empty room."

"Tharja!"

The blue haired girl was about to elbow her before the black haired girl looked at her and sighed.

"Well, look, this is hardly evidence of something wrong with it…"

"And how do you explain the room in a messier state if no one had entered it before?"

"That could entirely be you…"

"Indeed Yuri… but it wasn't me and I do have some more damning evidence…" she told him sliding to the next picture… as it now showed a dark corridor and a hooded man walking into it.

"I have seen those men before… before the second Heartless invasion…" the blue haired girl muttered as the blonde smirked.

"Indeed… and that's just one of many intruders…"

"Damn… what are those scumbags up to?" Yuri asked aloud as he looked at the rest of the party as the dragoon seemed usually fairly calm.

"Perhaps we should inform the committee on these findings?"

"Like they reported on the possibility of a second heartless invasion? Most of the townsfolk were taken by surprise by that witch's second attack."

Tharja looked at Kain slightly annoyed as the dragoon looked to her before slowly giving a nod agreeing to that. It was a slight problem that had happened before and most townsfolk had been endangered had not enough others had been there to continue the fight.

"Even then, most of the fight took place outside the walls thankfully due to the keyblade wielder and his companions."

"Still, if we had been informed of the danger at hand…"

Yuri argued as he looked to the blue haired girl as she sighed and gave a nod.

"I guess… that is true…"

"Lucina, you're the one that knows these facts better than anyone… you should be actively pursuing to put these people to justice… or at least hold accountable for their deeds."

Lucina slowly looked to their blonde leader as she gave a reluctant nod. There was still so much vague and unclear, where the apprentices had gone, why they suddenly returned, what they had been up to during that time… so many questions and they were forced to accept no answers in return…

It was unfair, it was unfair to the ones that had suffered due to the Heartless, it was unfair to the ones that had lost too much in the wake of Maleficent… and she would hold them accountable for that…

"I understand… we will use this information wisely."

"Smart girl… well, that is all. If you would be so kind Radiant Blades, let me pass now."

The group parted now as the four seemingly each went their own way as the blonde marched onwards towards her house… or at least the unoccupied building she had been using for her masquerade.

She would enjoy hearing this… the seeds of unrest had been sowed and now it was time to wait till they could reap the harvest…

Marching into the house she finally took off her glasses and pocketed them away for a moment as she sighed as soon enough a portal opened… on the other end a figure sat on a throne, an angel that stared with her yellow eyes right at her as she kneeled in front of her.

"My empress… your plan is in motion…"

"Excellent work Jihl… everything is proceeding as I had hoped for…"

The dark corridor opened on a field near a forest line… or what looked like a field at least. It seemed more like a giant torn crater near it as if something had been pulled from the ground…

What was stranger was the city build just on the edge of the crater. Perhaps it had always been there or perhaps it had been there. One could only guess what had happened here if one hadn't experienced it personally.

The three quickly got out of the corridor as Ansem closed it behind him as he gave an exasperated sigh. Sneaking was never something he had been particularly good in unless it was from within the shadows. Of course his other half had been easily able to call him out on this again which was why he had remained outside of them.

He hadn't really been able to also sate his own curiosity, with who the strangers in the castle might be. He could have perhaps guessed they might have been his former fellow apprentices but he had the sneaking suspicion it wasn't one of them.

If it had been one of them they would have probably alerted everyone and then perhaps this entire operation was in jeopardy before it even had probably honestly begun. They would use their connections with the old loon Merlin and the idiotic committee to call upon the keyblade wielder and his friends…

Stopping his own thoughts he instead shook his head as he quickly saw Relius staring at him as the man had crossed his arms over each other seemingly looking the slightest bit worried.

"Have you returned from your world of thoughts?"

"Ah, yes… apologies. My mind was just thinking on the possibilities of our unwanted intruder."

Relius gave a curt nod as he seemed not really interested in what the answer could be. He knew probably he had interrupted Ansem as he turned around looking over to where Sombra was.

The girl had been busy looking through the fields and trees, all the while looking feverishly on her wrist where she had been trying to pinpoint the exact position of the last position of the intruding signal.

"She has been searching for something here since we exited… the only words she exchanged were that it should be here…"

"I can only bring us as closely on a good guesswork. The rest is up to her."

The two kept their gaze firmly on the young girl who was mumbling something in spanish and probably not meant for the faint of heart.

"Her tech is horribly outdated…"

Ansem looked to Relius with a curious look. He had not thought he would be the one to be willing to make small talk but he supposed they had to pass the time some way. Even so it took him a moment to find a way to react on that.

"What do you wish to suggest?"

"I could probably improve on it. Some extra features I think she might be interested in."

Ansem gave a slight smirk. A true scientist indeed. Luring one in with curiosity and wild promises so they could be their guinea pig.

"So that's what you need… a rabbit to test out everything you are afraid to test out on her."

"Not necessarily. I think we might just be able to benefit from it to update most of our technology to higher standards."

"She is familiar with this one…"

Relius was about to respond to their discussion before suddenly Sombra yelled loudly as if in pain as she finally smiled and looked back to the two guys finally.

"Oi, ancianos! I found it!"

She told them as they both finally looked at each other as they seemed to both know that their discussion would have to hold for now. It would be better to also perhaps discuss this with some more once they had returned eventually.

As they walked up to the girl she had been already trying to distinguish her find as it seemed to be rather… destroyed.

"So, what is it supposed to be?"

"From my initial guess… it was a robot. Though not the best one I have seen… a slightly ugly and old design and rather smashed apart too."

Sombra told him as she pulled several strings from what might have been once a human like robot. Its legs had been torn from underneath it, perhaps one powerful blast that been enough to knock it to the ground.

Sombra instead pulled the head free as she smirked trying to connect it now to her own wrist to try and power it up once more. If it wasn't going to work than it at least could be fun to still play with. Pull some old memories from it that might be more useful after all.

Instead once she had managed to connect to it, suddenly spark flickered from the open mouth as its eyes slowly seemed to flare with a red light.

"What… where… what happened…"

The three looked in surprise as Sombra instead with a slight yelp threw the head away again as more sparks flared up from it as it seemed not to be dying down soon, even as she disconnected the power.

"I should… thank you… for powering the… generator… in my head…"

It still spoke slowly as it clearly had been damaged from whatever had happened to it as Sombra slowly approached it again as she grabbed the head again.

"Oye robot, what happened to you?"

She asked curiously as the two men behind her slowly approached behind her and looked over her interested in what was happening as it still seemed to be only slowly working.

"My plan… failed… to save humanity… from itself…"

"That doesn't sound really all that useful."

Ansem said that in a discarding voice already seeing the robot had very little purpose as Relius instead gestured for him to wait and let the robot finish his sentence.

"Humanity… is self destructive… in a few years… none of them… might live… that… is why… I must… destroy them…"

He told them slowly as Sombra gave a small smirk turning to the two men as she held the head in her hand as if she was trying to mimic Shakespeare's Hamlet.

"To be or not to be destroying humanity… Esa es la pregunta."

She seemed to tease the two as Ansem gave a slight disgruntled noise from his teeth clenching together as Relius gave a slight smile and a nod as she carried the head back to its body.

"Good new friend, you just might have earned yourself a space in our new cool group!"

"Group? Working… with humans?"

"You don't like the word group? Maybe it would be better to call us a band… or maybe an organization!"

"NO!"

Ansem suddenly blurted out before he quickly regained his composure as he gave a small sigh at letting that get to himself as if his past was trying to get under his skin.

"I prefer the term alliance…"

"Alliance works too."

Sombra told the robot as she connected the head back to body as the robot slowly began to move its limbs… before realizing its legs were missing as it seemed to slightly gave a tired sigh.

"So, do you want to get in?"

"... perhaps…"

The robot said as the three got together as Ansem gave only a slight smile as Relius just as well kneeled down already trying to tinker with the body as well as Sombra was already looking ahead to where the legs might have been… or the entire underbody.

"So who do we have the honor to welcome?"

"My name… is Ultron... "

The air was tense. That was perhaps the best way to word it because it felt more like everyone would butcher each other at the drop of a pin. Still, this was the best she could work with.

Rachel had prefered to have more to work with, or at least better people to work with. It wasn't that the current crowd were completely dimwitted… well, not all of them at least but those that weren't were irritating her enough to wish she could peel her ears off from her head.

Despite that, this was what she had managed to get together and it would sadly have to do. If anything they might be capable of actually getting the job done together.

"Yo, Rabbit, are you finally going to tell us why you gathered us all together?"

"Ragna! Please show a little bit more respect!"

The smaller girl looked rather flustered at the white haired boy as he gave only a shrug as he looked rather annoyed. Ragna had always been like that. He had never shown and respect or even the slightest bit of kindness to most others.

Not that she was surprised. She had begrudgingly accepted his awful nickname for her and simply stomached it. He was an uncouth lout but at least he was effective. Along with him, Noel Vermillion, the girl who had replied to him, seemed to be the only one capable to slightly stir him… or stomach him better than most others.

Along with her, other former NOL members that had now rebelled against the ones that had taken over the organization had gathered here as well. Makoto Nanya, the one that had once operated under Hazama for the intelligence department, Jin Kisaragi, the former major of the NOL and brother of Ragna and Kokonoe Mercury, the rather infuriating cat girl that kept managing to get under her skin.

Along with them they had been joined by Kagura Mitsuki, a former colonel that had also betrayed the NOL, rather quickly as he had seen the rather strange behaviour of the Imperator and those that had been forced by Kokonoe to work under her, the robot Tager and Lambda.

Rachel regarded each of them impossible. The only ones capable of working together would be Makoto and Rachel due to their long friendship… Ragna had never been able to work with someone and Jin just as well prefered to see himself above anyone.

She actually struggled for a way to actually open before Kokonoe took the lolypop from her mouth as she finally pointed to Rachel.

"Look lolita, we have better things to do so you better just state your reason to have gathered us here."

It was that harsh call out that finally got a few more to weigh in their opinion.

"I really don't have the time to be here… or to be standing next to this criminal."

"If you want to get your head smacked in, I will be happy to do that asshole!"

Ragna bit right away onto the sharp edged words of his brother as Rachel gave a sigh before she looked down and finally just decided to say it.

"Valkenhayn is dead…"

"Dead? Valkenhayn? Don't be absurd!"

Kagura right away said in plain denial as the rest of the room seemed to quiet down upon hearing that as they turned their direction towards Rachel. Valkenhayn had been one of the few still active heroes that had managed to lay the Black Beast low… even if age had dulled his strength, he was still a fearsome foe.

"He was cornered by Phantom…" Rachel continued solemnly not even letting a single bit of emotion escape her voice or face… but it was clear to anyone that she was in pain. A lot of pain that made what came next only harder. "And someone I have not seen before… an offworlder."

"Offworlder? What the fuck is that?" Ragna asked in his usual tone as several eyes glared at him to at least consider Rachel's emotions for a moment as well.

"That she's not from this world you idiot. I thought you would know at least that brother." Jin replied as it earned him a good spiteful look from Ragna as he bit his tongue now to try and at least keep the peace.

"Offworlder… I think I never heard of anyone or anything during my time at intelligence…" Makoto mumbled to herself as she felt a bit ashamed that she hadn't known about this as Noel softly bumped into her to keep her cheerful at the least.

"The offworlder only came here recently… and it has me concerned…" Rachel finally continued after everyone had quieted down again as she gave a slight sigh and closed her eyes.

"Well, obvious because we finally have someone you know even less about than the cackling idiot…" Kokonoe said casually giving not even a slight care about the feelings of Rachel as Kagura just as well sat closed with his eyes in thought.

"That's obvious only one point… we know nothing about them… and yes, we should consider more of them by now." Kagura noted as he looked at Rachel to see if he was correct as she only gave a small nod.

"Correct, that is indeed true. We should consider by now Izanami has found a way to travel to other worlds and take people from there to our world... "

"What kind of bullshit is that? Other worlds? Can't she fix this with the dicks already on her squad?"

Ragna shouted nearly now in anger as Rachel only sighed again seeing she was just getting annoyed with his language but tried to keep her composure in front of everyone else.

"Ragna, be quiet if you have nothing useful to add… what we need now, is a good way to deal with this threat now." she told him sternly as finally this seemed to ally everyone in a goal again as they gave a more or less collective nod.

"Well, I can give a back up from Sector Seven." Kokonoe said taking the empty lollipop stick out of her mouth only to pop in a fresh new one. "I'll direct the attack from there. Tager and Lambda can provide some extra power."

"I know the layout of the Kagutsuchi base not as well but we should at least divide our forces to cover each entrance for an attack. I can lead one with Hibiki if need be…"

Kagura added on that as soon enough the others chimed in as well.

"Makoto and I will search for Tsubaki. We… we need to save her!"

"I will go in alone… I know where the offices are so it will be easy to strike them down from the inside."

"Guess I'll just go in from the front... "

Ragna was as always the least tactic but at least he would provide a good distraction on the front from any other forces that they might have had up their sleeve. Jin going on his own… well, it would have been impossible to direct him anyway.

The entire meeting, the sole fact everyone chimed in somewhat filled Rachel with hope. Sure, no one was here because they truly liked the other but for now, they had to rely on one another to try and quell Izanami's threat before it could truly escalate. Too much was riding on this.

"Very well, I will leave the preparations to all of you." She finally said with a slight smile as she got up herself from her chair and was already walking away.

"Yo, Rabbit, where you going?"

"You're not the only one I have an appointment with." Rachel only told him as she soon enough vanished in a flash. She had other things that needed to be done now.

Appearing next to a pond, Rachel gave a slight sigh, happy at what she had done but not too fond that she had to already leave them behind again.

"So, the youngsters have all agreed I take it?" came a gruf voice next from her as she turned towards the small stranger carrying a sword that was nearly twice as big as he was.

"It was hard… as it always is. Getting them in one room was nearly as hard as getting a bunch of rocks to obey your commands… or a bunch of kaka children to behave for a minute."

"Heh, well you've done well." the stranger said as he finally revealed himself… a cat that was wearing a yellow onesie.

"So, what brought you here miss Alucard?"

"We need to locate Hakumen Jubei… I am afraid that in the last fight the enemy might have gotten to him."

It was quite dark as he stared up at the sky. Not even a slight blink of a single star in the sky, not a single speck of light filled it. Not that he really cared, he simply was tired.

He had spend the past few hours looking for this artifact she desperately wanted… this so called box or something. Not that he even had an inkling what that was all about again, she shared very little with him on that subject.

It aggravated him to no end. She was probably sitting in her tower snug and warm, meeting with her friends whilst he was forced to do the dirty work again. But then again, he was the only one that showed true loyalty to her. He knew her better than anyone else… and that kind of filled him with pride again.

Then again, if he wasn't thinking about the situation he was sure this place was giving him the willies. He hadn't seen a single soul the last few hours… monsters and robots for sure, but not a single being that could talk. No sun, no light, no people, no warm drinks, no nothing.

He was just about to call it quits until something happened not too far away from him. Sprinting to take cover behind one of the giant empty buildings, he looked at the new Dark Corridor opened in front of him.

Interesting. One tiny gal with a lot of purple hair and large robes, a guy who was trying really hard to be an edgelord and this woman that could have been the deadringer as the sister of that puppy crazed broad… Well, that's what he thought at least.

Those guys don't seem too dangerous. I should be able to take them on quite easily on my own, he thought to himself as he smirked as he stepped out from hiding as he walked up to them.

"Oi, you bozo's lost or something? This is my patch, go find your own to do whatever you came here to do." he yelled at them proudly walking up as he smirked in total confidence.

The three slowly turned to look at him as the woman looked down right offended at being called bozo… if she understood what it meant. The other two… had stone cold faces. The guy's was fixed in a permanent off putting grin as the woman had a boring, emotionless look that could kill those less fortunate.

"How dare you presume to call us bozo's you big fat… blubberbutt!" the woman yelled back at him as he gave a small laugh and shook his head.

"Aw, the lady thinks she's a tough nut! Well, I got news for you all pallies! No one has yet survived a run in with the mighty Pete… well, outside those with keyblades but OUTSIDE that, NO ONE HAS!"

"Ho, how frightening. I'm sure the kids under us are just doing it in their pants right now!" the guy said in a mocking voice as he simply smiled away at Pete who gritted his teeth.

"Oh wise guy huh? If you know what's good for ya, you all skedaddle right out of here!" He told them with a small grin as he snapped his fingers as from the ground the Shadows rose up as he laughed.

"Yeah, betcha you never seen that huh?!" he asked them as the three looked at the Shadows as the blonde woman bit her lip as she next screamed happily.

"Oh my! They are so cute! Can we get one of those as well?!" she asked excitedly as Pete just stood dumbfounded… these bozo's just saw Heartless for the first time and their reaction was more like they saw puppies at the pound.

"Hilda, please try and contain yourself… Ansem will probably gift you one of these... or teach you how to get one yourself." the purple haired woman said emotionless as the one called Hilda yelled happily as she gave an enthusiastic nod.

"Hey, HEY! DON'T YOU JERKS TRY TO IGNORE ME!" Pete yelled in anger as he pointed at them as he grinned next. "Well, that's just fine, I will let my Heartless bulldoze right over all three of ya!"

"You can't be serious. If you want to get rid of us at least send in something more than just trash to kill us with." the green haired idiot said as he smiled before casually walking up to one of the Shadows and stomping his foot right onto his dispersing it into nothing.

"Wait… WHAT?!"Pete screamed as he stood flabbergasted at what had just happened as the other Shadows quickly wobbled onto their targets only for the green haired man to just stomp all of them into the ground. Except for the last one that was kicked by that Hilda lady.

"If that was all, then our business is done here." the purple snot said as she turned around and casually walked away as the other two followed after her as the blonde broad sighed and complained about it being far too easy.

"So you numbskulls think that was all? Oh, no… that was only the sneak preview!" Pete said with a grin as he snapped his fingers again… as behind him a much larger and taller shadow rose up, its limbs reaching far up as the big fat cat guffawed and laughed proudly at his achievement.

"Aw, what the heck, I can do better than this for you three!" he told them as he smirked and then punched the ground as a second Darkside rose up behind him, looming threatening over him as they spotted their adversaries.

"Alright, I admit, I'm slightly more invested now." the green haired punk said as he smirked as the woman still carried the same look of boredom on her face as the Hilda person just gave a look of horror.

"These aren't cute at all! But I suppose as monsters go they are slightly more intimidating than voids." she added as she smiled slightly seeing at least some worth in them.

"Ha, if you're impressed now, just watch as they are about to hit like a truck!" Pete yelled proudly as he looked at his two Darksides and pointed ahead. "Go and get 'em!"

One seemed to understand as it slowly lumbered forward before attempting to punch the three, as his hand was only just blocked by the blonde broad who summoned some form of shield made from several blades… impressive work, but that wasn't going to last long.

Another punch was already incoming from the second Darkside as it was coming from the side as the man dressed in black now whipped out a dagger and simply jumped onto that Darkside's arm and ran up to his head, stabbing the blade deep into its head.

Pete simply smiled as he knew that would never be enough and sure enough the Heartless simply shrugged off the blow and shook its assaillant off from him. Looking over to the other Darkside, the blondie was keeping it busy, summoning various blades from thin air to try and pin it down. The Heartless simply countered by opening its chest to shoot out several dark orbs at her, which she easily cut apart.

The only thing that bothered him was why their supposed leader didn't even move an inch. At the start of the fight she had not raised a single finger and it seemed she wasn't even slightly willing to aid her two companions. Even if one of the Darkside's seemed to target her, the others were eager to take the blow.

Something was off about that… it bothered him as he thought about summoning just a few more Heartless… just to be sure.

It was at that very moment the blondie and the greenie decided to combine their forces. She shot out a multitude of blades from nowhere as she kept them coming in, pelting one of the giant Heartless down as her companion now had some sort of chain rise out of its back… as it bashed right into the Darkside's head.

The Heartless crushed down onto the ground, before it vanished, the blow having been enough and his assailants hadn't even broken a single sweat… Well, there was still one and he still had plenty enough left where they came from.

Pete smirked knowing there was no way he was going to lose this simple fight as he prepared himself for his next summon to aid his remaining Darkside…

As suddenly before he had time to call upon the next wave, a red flash crashed through the sky before it slammed through the Heartless head, blowing it up as the Darkside vanished on the spot.

Pete blinked with his eyes in disbelief… there was nothing that powerful that could take out a Darkside in one shot… at least, not that he was aware of. Even those bozo's had to work at least a bit to take one of them down.

The red flash then struck down on the ground, dark smoke billowing from it as from that smoke only a single men, dressed in black and with a same black fedora hat on as he simply smiled looking between both of the parties.

"Well, I'm very sorry to crash your party, but I do wish you had at least let me know about it. I would have so enjoyed to participate right from the start."

Pete began to panic. This guy… that was something else. He was just like that Xehanort fella Maleficent told him about. Pure darkness seemed to ooze from him and you could just feel he was just here to play around. Not that he was sticking to see that.

"Pfuh, you're just lucky this bloke showed up. Next time I will get you all!" he told them as he quickly dashed into an alley, disappearing from sight.

"Well… that was rude. I didn't even get the chance to introduce myself… oh well, I still have some esteemed guests left it seems."

The man said as he smiled now turning to the three remaining people as he smiled and took off his hat as he made a bow before them.

"Welcome to Insomnia… I, Ardyn Lucis Caelum, bid you welcome to my city… now, what is your business here?"

Finally the purple lady walked forward as she seemed to smile… a long creepy smile that felt unnatural.

"You are our business…"


End file.
